Becoming a whole half man
by grace-sirima
Summary: Auggie with a different kind of disability. It's a CIA story. Annie is working as a translator and an analyst. Some of the characters will joining them in some way or another. Thanks to my beta Millemini.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey readers, _

_This is a repost so yeah it´s basically not new…_

_I didn´t know if this was going to be a one shot or a whole story. By now I know it will be more than one chapter. But this story will be a little AU. Thanks to my beta __**luvtheheaven**__ for putting up with me. I´m not a native speaker but I hope my writing will improve._

_Until then_

_Grace_

_**I don´t own Auggie or Annie sad but true, nothing belongs to me just the AU…. **_

It was a sunny Sunday afternoon in Auggie Anderson's neighborhood. The sun was shining and the temperature was mild for early spring. He was jogging down the trail, something he didn´t think he´d be able to do after his encounter with the IED. That day had changed his life in more ways than one.

At the same time, Annie was leaning on a nearby tree and stretching her muscles. She had her iPod ear buds in her ears and was listening to a really loud rock song. She was happy that she had this Sunday for a run before her new job started at eight the next morning. As she turned to start her jog, she was in deep thought and therefore wasn´t focused on her surroundings when she collided with something hard.

Both people fell to the ground because of gravity, completely unable to keep their balance. Auggie fell backwards, a tomato red Annie on top of him – she was so embarrassed. With a hasty "_Sorry_", she stood up and gave in to her flight syndrome. She didn´t look back but ran away as fast as she could.

Auggie lay on the ground grunting, annoyed that the person who tackled him was already gone. He rolled onto his stomach and needed all his strength to get up. His new running prosthetics were the best you could buy. Nonetheless it was hard to get back up on them if he fell. He struggled but successfully managed to recover after the collision. After another hour of running, he was back at his apartment. He got into the shower. As relaxing as it was, he couldn´t help but think about the woman who knocked him down in the park. Before, he would have laughed it off and would have been flirting with her in an instant. However he didn´t think he was attractive anymore. Ever since the bombing, he hadn´t had the guts to talk to women, or even to his brothers. Only his parents knew what exactly had happened to him and he had sworn them to secrecy.

He was walking in sweats into the kitchen to prepare his dinner when his cellphone began to jingle, indicating a new email.

_To: Auggie Anderson … Head of tactical and technical division… ( military-function...)_

_From: Joan Campbell _

_New translation team member_

_Hey Auggie, _

_I´m happy to announce that we have a new translator for your division. She will be coming in tomorrow morning at eight and will meet up with you an hour later or so because she has to fill out forms in HR and has a meeting with me. I will bring her to you and I hope you will get along. _

_I´msure you´ll be nice and welcoming. _

_Until then, _

_Joan_

After reading the email he walked the rest of the way into the kitchen and prepared dinner. He enjoyed his meal, watched some TV, and got into his bed at ten. After tending to his limbs and his layers, he fell fast asleep.

Tossing and turning in his bed he jolted up during a nightmare. It was the same recurring one. He jumped out of his bed and fell face flat onto the carpet. He´d forgotten that he didn´t have two working legs any more. He was sweaty, so he decided to take another shower not bothering to put on his artificial legs only to get out of them for showering. He dragged his body over the carpet and heaved himself into the shower.

After that he got ready for the day. He pushed the button for a cup of fresh coffee of his Nespresso coffee maker after putting in an espresso capsule. He decided to read the news on the couch and to get there he used his kitchen counter for support. Walking outside his home or his own office, he used support through a walking cane because he didn´t want to make a spectacle of himself. In his home and at work he walked freely just with a little heavier hinky gait.

He nursed his cup of coffee and read the news on his iPad. Half an hour later, he walked out of the door to his custom-built vehicle. Another half an hour later he walked up to his workspace, his cane in hand, and turned the electric devices on.

At the same time Annie walked nervously to her closet and picked her navy blue suit and a light blue blouse. At 7.45 sharp she walked to the CIA entrance, heading straight to the reception desk. She introduced herself and was led to the HR department.

After twenty minutes of questions, photos and signatures she walked into Joan Campbell´s office. "Hello, Ms. Walker. Please have a seat." "Thank you, Ms. Campbell, for having me. Where do I work? What will I do?" "You´ll join the tactical and technical operation base and you will be responsible for translations and idea tossing with your supervisor Mr. Anderson. Who I will bring you to now!"

Annie followed her out of her office and after some turns she walked into a wide space with a lot of technical equipment.

She saw a cane leaning on the wall and a brown haired man sitting at a desk. He seemed vaguely familiar but she couldn´t place him. "Hey, Auggie. I have Ms. Walker for you." Auggie looked up and faced the two women in his bureau. He immediately looked at Annie and was about to say something…

Please read and review. Thanks again for my beta _**luvtheheaven! **_


	2. A new start

Hey guys,

Here is the next chapter. Much thanks to my beta _**luvtheheaven**_.

Disclaimer: I don´t own Annie or Auggie, sadly.

What happened last: She saw a cane leaning on the wall and a brown haired man sitting at a desk. He seemed vaguely familiar but she couldn´t place him. "Hey, Auggie. I have Ms. Walker for you." Auggie looked up and faced the two women in his bureau. He immediately looked at Annie and was about to say something…

"You?" a wide eyed Auggie angrily asked in the direction of the newcomer entering his workspace. His calm features immediately changed to tense. Joan seemed both shocked and worried, and Annie looked like a deer in headlights. "Just sit over there, Ms. Walker. That´s your chair." Annie took the chair and sat down.

"Auggie, will you come to my office for just a second? Now," Joan said and turned out of the office. A defeated Auggie stood up slowly, careful not to fall again for a third time in two days. He walked slowly toward the handle of his walking cane, grabbed it with his right hand, and followed Joan out of his office.

Annie had seen the man named August Anderson stand up to obey the order of Ms. Campbell. He´d struggled to get upright, then walked-limped to the corner where the walking cane leaned and retrieved it.

Annie questioned to herself why this young man walked as if he had two damaged legs like he had arthritis or something similar. As she thought about it, she finally remembered where she had met him. Her new boss was the person whom she crushed into at the park. Her curiosity grew and her head filled with another question: why was he able to run in the park? It was really confusing. It couldn´t be something temporary, she thought, because he used the cane like a pro. Hopefully she didn´t lose this job before she even started it. She knew her reaction in the park had been a bit on the rude side, but she had been embarrassed down to her pink undergarments! Running away was all she could do at that moment.

She decided to get up and look around, since she hadn´t seen this many technical devices in only one room before; she was curious about what all the little boxes could do or could be used for….

Meanwhile in Joan´s office…  
"Auggie, where did the charming young man disappear to just two seconds ago? What´s wrong?" Joan demanded to know. Auggie walked up to one of the desk chairs and lowered himself like an old man, which broke Joan´s heart all over again. She had been there for some steps of Auggie´s life, like his first mission and his first walk in the park after the IED; she had known him for more than 6 years. Auggie adjusted his seating and thought about what to say to his boss who also happened to be a friend. "Joan, I know you said I should be my charming self, but this woman bumped into me yesterday in the park where I was jogging. I fell down and all she bothered to give me was a quick sorry without even looking at me or asking me if I was ok!" Auggie told her the whole thing getting more and more aggravated as each word flowed out of his mouth. Joan understood. This young man had a lot of problems to deal with, and someone behaving as it seemed had happened would trigger a lot of self-doubting and a lot more. "Auggie, did you think about the fact that she was probably just embarrassed that she didn´t see you coming up, and maybe she didn´t even realize that you might have any problem getting up from the ground? Maybe she didn´t even register that you have prosthetics´? Did this even cross your mind?" Joan watched Auggie closely; he seemed to be thinking about what she´d suggested and the more he processed it, the more he was clearly getting self-conscious. This was an Auggie Joan didn´t want. This fine young man shouldn´t endure what he clearly did. Everything that happened in the desert up to the loss of a beloved one - it all just wasn´t fair. She couldn´t help being the way she was towards him. Auggie didn´t need her handling him with kid gloves. He was a man who was just happened to be a veteran with devastating injuries, not a half man as she knew he considered himself. "Auggie, just go into your office and be welcoming. Don´t let this encounter stress you or her out. Just start over and make a nice supervisor/employee connection. Ok?" With that, he knew he was dismissed. He took his cane stood up and walked out of the room, shoulders hanging as usual.

As he walked up to his office he saw Annie Walker looking around his office. She zeroed in on his desk and his wooden lucky charm which was in the form of his unit´s symbol. It was the same symbol he´d had tattooed on his back - a constant reminder of his past. He stepped into the room.

"Ms. Walker being nosey?"

She blushed and stuttered, "Sorry".

-"Is this the only verbal response I´m going to get from you? He smiled at her, showing her he was at least partially kidding, before continuing.

"As you may know by now, I´m August Anderson and will be your supervisor. Please tell me about yourself, while you go to get your chair - over here."

With that, he leaned his cane back into the corner and walked up to his desk under the curious eyes of his newest team member. He eased himself into his chair and waited for Annie to do what she was asked.

She grabbed the chair and rolled it over.

"Mr. Anderson, I´m sorry for everything…Oops! Again the "s" word… I´m an army brat and I know by now that you have some connection to the Special Forces, and I´m rambling... ." She was getting redder with every word.

She told him about her education, plus everything she had done after receiving her degree in linguistics.

When she finished, he said, "Ms. Walker maybe we should start over and forget what happened yesterday. By the way, I´m just Auggie - not Mr. Anderson - and I hope that we´ll be able to get along."As he said it, that he offered her his hand to shake. She took it and pumped it quite hard for a woman.

"I´m Annie, and this means I´m not fired?"

"No, why would you think you were?" Auggie asked, confused.

-"I thought that you would want to fire me because of what happened yesterday. I´m just really sorry about that… and I hope this wasn´t me," she added, pointing nervously to the cane in the corner.

"No it´s not your fault," he reassured her."And we will leave it at that ok?" Auggie finished, clearly dismissing the subject. He opened the middle desk drawer and pulled out a folder with something that had to be translated from the German language to English. "Annie, here is your first assignment. Read it, and if you have questions please ask me. Here is your password and everything you need to get started." With that, she knew she was dismissed. She just hoped she could form a connection with her boss. He seemed to be friendly but really guarded.

_This is the second chap. Please review and if you have suggestions I´m open. Contact me or review it and I will see to it. _


	3. Lunch Date

Thanks to my beta luvtheheaven!

Here is my next chapter, so have fun and please review!

After her new boss gave her her first assignment, she turned to her desk. After reading it two times, she opened a word processor and began typing the content of the text. She was so immersed, she didn´t register that her boss was standing directly beside her until he spoke to her.

"Annie, how is it going?" Auggie leaned a little on her desk to keep his balance.

"Oh, it´s good Auggie. I haven´t worked on a translation like this before, but it´s interesting," Annie said. She then added, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, for sure. What is it?" Auggie answered.

"I´m hungry; can you tell me how I get to the cafeteria?"

"I _can_ tell you. Or I can show you, maybe giving you a tour through the holy halls. What would you prefer?"

"If it isn´t a hassle, then I would love to get the tour," Annie answered.

Auggie pushed away from the desk and retrieved his cane. With a witty smile, Auggie prompted, "Follow me, Ms. Walker. Let me show you around and satisfy your hunger." Auggie waited at the door and motioned to Annie that she should step through.

As they walked through the halls, Annie noticed the looks Auggie got from passersby. Some were nice, some pitied and some didn´t show any feelings. Auggie gave off an aura that was fascinating: strong on one side , broken on the other. Something that didn´t make any sense to her yet.

"A penny for your thoughts, Ms. Walker?" Auggie asked her.

She seemed to be in another world. "Oh it´s nothing Auggie. I wasn´t thinking about anything."

He looked at her skeptically.

"Can you recommend something on the menu?" Annie tried to get out of his questions.

"Oh it´s not French cuisine, but you can eat everything. I like the burger myself, but it´s meat… so yeah what guy doesn´t?" Auggie smirked.

After both had ordered the burger with fries, Auggie tucked his cane under his right arm. He took the tray with a napkin and silverware on it and walked really slowly to the cashier.

"Hey, Matt. Hers and mine," Auggie said, gesturing. "Both on me!" He was told the cost, then handed him some cash. They received their burgers, and Annie walked in front of Auggie to claim a nearby table before it was gone. They enjoyed their lunch in silence. When both of them finished their meals and Auggie was about to get up, Annie started to grab his tray.

"Don´t! I can do it by myself!" he nearly shouted.

Annie blushed and mumbled, "Sorry. I know you can do it by yourself. I just wanted to be nice because you paid my bill, _not _imply that you aren´t able to do this!"

Auggie´s face was getting red. "I´m sorry, Annie… I´m just used to doing this alone. Thanks though." Auggie murmured.

Annie noticed that the mood of her new boss was like driving a rollercoaster, or the moods Danielle had when she was pregnant. He seemed to be hiding something, but she couldn´t put a finger on what. The lunch date didn´t reveal anything new to her. She was a people watcher, but her new boss wasn´t easy to read. They walked back to the office not speaking a single word. First thing Auggie did, after entering their office, was get rid of his cane. He reached his desk and busied himself with work.

After two hours, he got up without his cane and walked at nearly a snail's pace out of the office into the hall. Sometime, around twenty minutes later he came back carrying two cups to go. He walked up to her, placed a cup on her desk and apologized again. Annie turned in her chair and looked up to him.

"It´s okay, Auggie. I just wanted to be nice. Thanks for the coffee! How long will you be working, though?" Annie asked, unemotionally not showing any mood.

"Oh, I will finish this document and then head home… so maybe an hour. Why?"

"Oh just asking. I´m finished with the translation. What can I do now?"

"Oh you ´re quick. You can call it a day. Or go to the gym downstairs and work out, and when you are through with it, maybe we…?" Auggie stopped. "Maybe what?"

"Oh nothing, just go, Annie. I´ll see you tomorrow." He turned, walked to his desk chair, and sat down taking up his headphones. He heard her phone jingle but didn´t eavesdrop on her call. He worked and pretended to not notice when Annie left rather quickly, clutching her cell phone to her ear.

After she was out of sight, he turned and noticed that her computer was still on. So she intended to come back. He finished his work, turned his equipment off and called it a day. Ten minutes later, after walking through the halls, with a quick stop at the mail station, checking to see if there was something for him in his box. He then walked to his car in the designated handicapped parking space. He was about to get in when he saw Annie passing by.

He called, "Goodbye, Annie! See you tomorrow!" He was wondering how the next day would go.

As soon as he had situated himself in the car, a familiar face popped up in front of his car, nearly giving him a heart attack. He breathed deeply two times, and then opened his window.

"Hey, Joan, what can I do for you now?" he asked. Her face did not reveal her mood, and so he couldn´t help but brace himself for the worst.

"Oh, nothing bad. I just heard you were walking with Ms. Walker through the halls and having lunch together, and I just wanted to thank you, for being nice to her. So thanks, and see you tomorrow." She smiled at him, and turned on her heels and walked to her own car, an Audi TT, which really suited her.

Before he finally returned to his home, he stopped at the supermarket, to get some groceries.

After parking his car and getting out of it, Auggie carried his groceries up to his apartment. The first thing he did once he was inside was lose his cane at the entrance, second lose his tie and third turn Mingus on. He liked this artist since he got his hands on it from iTunes at the rehab center. He had to listen to jazz music a lot in his army time, especially on his last tour because of his buddy who was in charge of the radio in their Humvee. Before, he´d loved the up-tempo numbers and everything with a hard beat. He loved to dance- he never could be still. This was gone now and with that his taste of music had changed as well because of the influence his dead buddy had on him. The music played and he packed his purchased groceries away. He prepared some salad with grilled chicken. He enjoyed the quick meal and washed everything up. He turned to the freezer and grabbed a beer, then lounged on his Stressless chair and read a book.

Meanwhile at Annie´s…

Annie followed a strict routine after getting home from work. First, she changed into comfy clothes, a yoga pant and a big washed-out T-shirt. Second, she put on a kettle of water. And third, she put on her iPod in the docking station and turned it on. Today, she was in the mood for something relaxing. The only music she used for this was Mingus and his slower songs. She then remembered her trips to the Stockholm Mingus´ tribute concerts. The vacations were really enjoyable and she hoped she could travel there again. Her kettle piped and she poured herself some. A good Chai tea should be the rest of what she needed to become relaxed. With a tea cup in hand she walked to her box of books and chose a classical romance. She was so immersed in her book that she didn´t notice the soft knocking on the door. Her sister entered, walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Annie was shocked from the unexpected touch.

"Gosh, Danielle! Don´t do that again, or you´ll have to bury me because of a heart attack!" Annie exclaimed, breathing hard. She tried to calm down.

"Little Sis´, I didn´t mean to startle you. Tell me how was your first day at work?" Danielle asked.

"It was everything and nothing. My supervisor is up one second, down the next and then nothing at all. The work seems to be interesting though. Acquisitions are not nearly as boring as you think. Today was light. I´m just tired of the emotional stress I had, so I will turn in early."

"Ok Annie. Do you want to eat with us? I have chicken parmigiana in the oven."

"Oh. Yes I will. Call me if you´re ready to eat, ok?" Annie said, clearly dismissing Danielle.

After another half an hour Danielle called to say that dinner was served. Annie enjoyed the meal and the light conversation. Her nieces recalled their days. Katia had been to the zoo and told the rest of them everything about the animals her class had visited. Chloe said her day was really good too and that _her _class had met up with veterans who´d told them stories. Annie asked each girl a few questions. After she loaded the dishwasher, she went to bed. Thinking about a quite handsome, dark-haired man….


	4. Revelation

Chapter 4 Revelation

6:00 am 

Yet again, Auggie couldn't sleep through the night. He had just been lying in bed, awake, when he noticed his clock hit 5:00 am. He decided to go work early. He pulled into the parking lot and saw it was nearly empty. It was Tuesday and he had his running gear in the trunk of his car. So he decided to work out. After rehab he'd pushed his workout routine into full force again and he opted to go three to four times a week into the gym at work plus a run minimum every Sunday. He was in pretty good shape, six pack and everything. He could be wearing skintight shirts, but he opted to not wear clothes that showed off his muscular body.

If he had to, even now, he could fight and disable someone in seconds. He could fight either on his prosthetics or without, he wasn´t going to be a victim. He would be able to fight in defensively if he ever was attacked. But other than that he would never fight again. After the horrific things he'd been forced to do in Iraq, he couldn't bring himself to do something to hurt anyone else, unless his own life was at stake. If something was bothering him, he would now work the heavy bag in gym, harder and with more endurance than ever. If he fell, he'd land on soft padding. Boxing cleared his head, so today he would work that heavy bag first.

After changing into gym clothes, a tank top and shorts and using his normal prosthetics, he warmed up with boxing the punching bag nearly half an hour. Then, he did his routine of calisthenics such as pushups, crunches and high planks. Next came the chin-ups, first with his prosthetics, and after a quick break, he got rid of them and did more without. He was so immersed in his routine that he didn´t even pay one ounce of attention to his surroundings. He knew that other gym users were observing him but he couldn´t do anything about it. He wasn´t some zoo animal to be stared at, but some people just couldn´t let him be.

He hand-walked to the empty sparring room to do some gymnastics. Some of the exercises had been specifically recommended by his physiotherapists, while others he'd learned to do with a lot of training. He was a decent floor gymnast in high school, and now he could do some tricks as well. As he was doing some handstands, he felt someone staring at him. He had been so deep in concentration that he didn´t heard anyone entering the room. After turning on his hands his gaze fell upon two lean legs.

"Hey, you can have the room in just a second. Ok?" He was panting and hand-jumped a few times.

"Oh. No problem, I don´t want the room. I was just observing your training."

"Good Morning, Annie," he said. Then he got down onto his butt. He looked up at her and saw a familiar red face. "Who died? You look like you've seen a ghost," Auggie commented, before turning to his water bottle.

Auggie swallowed and waited for an answer but the only thing he got from Annie was a look at his residual legs. Even though he knew that this was the first she was learning of what his real problem was, he still got agitated with her reaction towards him.

"If you find your voice again, I will see you in the office!" he half-barked, then he walked on his hands out of the room.

Auggie showered longer than normal. He was alone in the shower room and so he let himself enjoy the hot water working on his sore muscles.

Twenty minutes later, fully dressed and with his unused running legs stored away, he entered his workspace. Only to find his office empty, but there was a cup of coffee, with a post-it note on it sitting on his desk. Written on the note, in capital letters, was the word_ "SORRY". _It was followed by a smiley.

He grabbed the cup and took a sip from it. He got out his chair from under the desk, sat down and booted up his system. He was typing his password when he heard a knock on his door.

"May I enter?" Annie asked in a low voice, head down.

"You can speak?" Auggie asked sarcastically.

"I would say 'sorry`," Annie replied nervously, "but I learned yesterday that you don´t like to hear that… so I wrote it." She shot him a brief meek smile.

"You may enter, I accept your apology by the way," Auggie said as he noticed that Annie was still standing at the threshold.

Annie walked in, laid her bag down on her desk, and walked up to Auggie. "So now I understand the cane. I don't know what to say. Yesterday, I thought you maybe fell again at home, or you are the weather-feeling in your bones type or something. But I didn´t think that you might be a double leg amputee. I´m pretty astonished by your floor exercises. Were you a gymnast? Oh I´m rambling. I'll stop. Do you have work for me?" With that, Annie turned and walked to her desk, not even waiting for a response from Auggie.

He was still for a few moments and you could see his brain comprehending all of the words that had just flowed out of Annie´s mouth. He collected his thoughts and made sure his temper was in check and then answered everything.

"I have your next assignment and will Email it to you. I was an athlete in high school, before I lent my brain and body to this company and the Army." His last words out, he stood up and walked out of the office, not even thinking about grabbing his cane.

He thought about what he'd just revealed to Annie and just needed some time for himself. He walked up to the fridge and took an energy drink out. He heard footsteps behind him and the door closing with a slight click. "Auggie, again I'm sorry! I know I say it a lot, but I tend to put my foot in my mouth. You may have recognized that by now." Annie said to him, being open and honest.

Auggie turned to her and smirked. "Yes I noticed your tendency. I´m sorry for reacting the way I did, but I don´t like to be stared at. I´m a human being, just one with legs ripped off in Iraq. I´m normal; just treat me the way you would treat everyone else." Annie was surprised just to get this small amount of information from him.

Before even thinking, she said, "Auggie can you show me some of your moves?"

"Tomorrow 6:30 am. I'll show you some things no one with two working legs can do." He smiled his first real smile and added, "Now, hurry up. We've got work to do and an upcoming mission to plan."

At 12:00 pm Auggie stopped what he was doing. He was really buried in his planning. So he didn´t notice that Annie had walked out of the office. Just seconds later after he noticed the absence of Annie, she entered with two dishes of cake. "Here this one is for you Auggie. Kind of a slimy creep1 treat to get on your better side." Annie smiled as she handed it over.

"I just hope you're not the too-healthy kind of eater?" Annie hesitated.

"Thank you Annie. First coffee, now a sweet treat? Will you work your way to my complete sympathy?" Auggie asked her, preparing his first bite with the fork. "The only thing left you could do would be to show up with pizza after a long work day, by the way," he joked and then he put the first forkful of cake into his mouth. "That's tasty. Thank you Annie." He smiled again at her.

After calling it a day at 8:00 pm, Auggie walked out of the office leaving Annie behind.

Annie had just been waiting for Auggie to go home. Over the afternoon, she'd come up with a plan. Just two minutes after Auggie left, Annie put it in motion. She'd been paying attention when Auggie had revealed exactly the right way to apologize to him.

She looked to see if Joan was in her office, and as she could see light in it, she knocked and waited for a response.

"Come in," Joan answered.

Annie walked in and closed the door.

He was exhausted after the day. He was stuck for nearly an hour in traffic because of an accident on his route to his apartment. When he finally walked in, he grabbed a coke out of his fridge. He made his way into his bedroom. He put the can down and changed into one of his old university hoodies and some grey, loose fitting shorts. Years ago, he would have walked barefoot but now he couldn´t. That was really something he missed, walking in sand or grass, or just feeling everything on the floor.

He was reading on his iPad when he heard a knock on his door.

Please review! The muse will work faster! Thanks to my beta luvtheheaven.

1 I like the wording because it´s something you say in German, but you could say "kind of a bribe to get on your better side" that´s what my beta suggested but for me it´s the slimy creep treat


	5. Is home where your heart is?

Chapter 5 Is home where your heart is?

What happened last:

_He was exhausted after the day. He was stuck for nearly an hour in traffic because of an accident on his route to his apartment. When he finally walked in, he grabbed a coke out of his fridge. He made his way into his bedroom. He put the can down and changed into one of his old university hoodies and some grey, loose fitting shorts. Years ago, he would have walked barefoot but now he couldn´t. That was really something he missed, walking in sand or grass, or just feeling everything on the floor. _

_He was reading on his iPad when he heard a knock on his door. _

He put the iPad down on the table and called out, "Hold on a second!"

He stood up and walked to the door. He had no peephole, so he asked, "Who's there?"

"It's Annie. I'm bringing you something that I'm sure you will like."

He worked the locks and pulled on the handle so that the door slid open. He looked Annie up and down and saw she was bearing his favorite meal. She was holding a pizza box in one hand and a wine bottle in the other. She sported a red face again and seemed to be a little unsure about her own actions.

"Will you let me in?" she asked shyly.

"Oh yes; I forgot my manners." He motioned to Annie to step in. "Come on in. What brings you here?"

Gaining confidence, Annie asked, "More than the pizza?"

"Uhh… yes, you must have a motive for being here." He turned and walked to the kitchen island and collected cutlery and dishes. "By the way, it's a pleasant surprise, and sorry for my sloppy appearance."

"No problem. I wear the same kind of clothing at home so don't feel embarrassed." With that, Annie walked to the dining table and put down the pizza box and the bottle of wine. She took off her jacket and her scarf. "Can I put my clothes somewhere?"

"Let me place these on the table and then I will put them in the closet." Auggie walked over to her and put the silverware and plates down and then held his hands out towards Annie. "Could you be so kind and set the things appropriately on the table? The wine glasses are in the glass cabinet over there." He pointed to the living room area.

Aware that Annie was observing him and his every movement, he walked more cautiously over to the closet to store her clothes away. On his way back, he retrieved the corkscrew.

"How did you know where I live?" he asked, truly curious.

Annie appeared to be thinking about the question, and how to answer it. Auggie proceeded to uncork the bottle and pour them two glasses. Annie was silent, longer than Auggie thought she'd be, so he got on with the task of handing out the pizza.

"Auggie, the whole afternoon I'd been thinking of how to make it up to you properly. You mentioned that pizza is something you like a lot. So I just waited for you to go home and then walked straight to Joan's office. I just asked her if she could give me your address," Annie explained. Auggie muffled something over her explanation. Annie thought, that she heard something along the line that Joan was trying to intervene again in his personal life. Both of them were silent for a few moments. "Joan asked me why and I told her honestly about our rocky start and that I wanted to make it up to you for hurting or upsetting you."

After finishing her speech, she grabbed the wine glass and took a large sip from it.

Auggie was the first to speak. "Annie it's very kind of you to want to make it up to me. Thank you." Annie replied, "You're very welcome. Let's eat or the pizza will get cold."

Together they devoured the whole pizza. Auggie put the dishes together and pushed back on the table to stand up. He had his balance and began to clear the table. He couldn't get everything in one turn. He turned and crashed into Annie who held the rest of the dishes and the empty box. He began to sway and was one second short to falling down. Out of reflex he grabbed out and just got a hold of Annie's arm. He was able to steady himself, but then he blushed crimson red.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Annie. Hope I didn't hurt you?" Auggie asked, getting worked up.

"Everything is fine, Auggie. These things happen to anyone. I shouldn't have stood right behind you."

Annie grabbed Auggie on his arm and held him firm in place. She wouldn't want to risk that he walked away from her.

Auggie put his hand over hers and looked in her eyes. "Annie, I'm not good in these interpersonal things, which you should know by now." He let his chin falling onto his chest. He then mumbled, "I'm a half man and not worth anything anymore. No one wants to interact normally with me, over the time I didn't just lose my legs but my trust too."

This admittance to her was breaking Annie's heart. She didn't know how to respond. She didn't want to appear that she pitied him; she just didn't know how to make it clear without being to forward that his disability didn't matter to her. She too wanted not to handle him like china. She felt sure that he just needed someone to lean on. Annie put one of her hands on his back and the other under his chin to lift it up.

"Auggie, I may not know you very well yet, but what I do know is that everyone is worth something. I would like to get to know you better. You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. I'm just letting you know I am a really good listener. I hope we can become friends." The last thing she added got a reaction out of Auggie.

She thought his eyes might actually pop out of their sockets. "Really, Annie? You want to be my friend?" Auggie asked really shyly.

Annie just nodded. She walked over to the table and refilled the glasses, clearly indicating she didn't want to end the evening because of what they were talking about just minutes ago. This was showing him that she really wanted to interact with him.

"Come on, Annie. Take a seat on the couch. Do you want to… um, listen to some music or maybe watch a movie?"

"Music is fine. Just don't torture me with techno," she said.

"Ok. I think some nice slow jazz is something you may enjoy." Auggie walked over to his sound system and turned it on. He retrieved the remote control, then walked over to Annie and took a seat beside her.

"Here, Auggie. Your glass." Annie took it off the table and handed it to him. She got rid of her shoes, turned sideways and moved one of her legs under the other.

"You may find my next idea childish, but let's play twenty questions. Ok?" she suggested and waited for a response from Auggie.

"Sure. We can do this. I'm a gentleman. So please: ladies first." He clinked his glass against Annie's.

"First question for you, what kind of food do you like besides pizza?" she wanted to tread on light terrain for her first few questions.

"That's easy. I like a good burger or a good medium grilled steak with potatoes," Auggie answered with a smirk. "Where are you from, Annie?"

"From everywhere; I moved a lot because of my father. I lived in six countries so far and a lot of army bases on US soil." "Wow, that's a lot, Annie. So home is where your heart is, or…what?"

"Is this your second question Auggie?" Annie laughed.

"Yes it is."

"For me, home _is_ where my heart is. I wouldn't be surprised if you knew the concept for feeling home yourself?" Annie finished and took another sip.

"As a military servant, I know this concept…" Auggie didn't finish and just changed his position a little. Annie observed how he picked his legs up to change the space between her and him.

Annie was dying to know what happened to Auggie but she didn´t dare ask a question in that direction. She didn't want to appear nosey. She just had to wait for her and Auggie to build a closer relationship before she could ask those kind of questions.

They went on and on about the game just touching light subjects like favorite musician or favorite boo. Neither one didn't pay attention to the time.

Well after midnight, Annie left his apartment.

Auggie wore a genuine smile as he walked into the bathroom. He proceeded with his routine. He lay in bed and couldn't help but think about what happened that day.

At the same time in Annie's room, she lay awake too. She thought about everything Auggie told her and everything he showed her through his nonverbal behavior. She hoped she could get him out of his hole. He was a normal person, just one with a disability. He _was_ a handsome man and more important to her, he had a nice smile, witty humor, and a kind and gentlemanlike nature.

_Thank to my beta __luvtheheaven__. Please review!_


	6. Black tie

Chapter 6 - Black tie

Hey guys,

finally chapter 6. I spent the last weeks and weekends away from home more or less. First I was in Amsterdam and then in Berlin. The day before yesterday I saw a Pink concert and I am really impressed by her.

Have fun reading and don't forget to review it!

~ Grace

What happened last:

Auggie wore a genuine smile as he walked into the bathroom. He proceeded with his routine. He lay in bed and couldn't help but think about what happened that day.

At the same time in Annie's room, she lay awake too. She thought about everything Auggie told her and everything he showed her through his nonverbal behavior. She hoped she could get him out of his hole. He was a normal person, just one with a disability. He _was_ a handsome man and more important to her, he had a nice smile, witty humor, and a kind and gentlemanlike nature.

They had been training for over an hour. Annie was more tired than she thought she would be. Auggie wasn't even breathing hard. He'd shown her some nice moves and taught her some hand-to-hand combat. Annie wasn't untalented; she was just a little bit untrained. They walked up to the changing rooms and parted, each wearing a small smile on their face.

Auggie thought a lot about the hour he'd just spent with Annie in the sparing room. He showered and put on his work clothes, a grey sweater and some tight jeans which showed his butt off. He wasn't a fashion guy but he still wanted to look good.

He retrieved his cane out of his locker and then walked with his bag slung over his shoulder up to the elevators. As the door opened he heard someone yelling so naturally put his cane between the doors to wait for the yelling person.

"Hey, Auggie! Wait up!"

"No problem; this is the advantage of having a constant companion- it comes in handy when you need someone to hold up the elevator," Auggie replied with a mischievous smile. "You're fast, Annie. I didn't think you'd be ready so quickly. Do you want to stop at Starbucks?" Auggie asked Annie. "Tab's on me."

"Sure, Auggie. You seem to be a coffee junky!" With that, she intertwined her arm with Auggie's.

Auggie was surprised by that move of Annie's but he enjoyed it. Annie was treating him like a normal human being. Even if their start was a little rocky they now seemed to be on the same page.

They walked up to the barista and ordered their favorite beverages, a grande black coffee for Auggie and a tall café latte for Annie. Auggie paid for both, and then Annie started to hook her arm again with Auggie's.

"Uhh Annie, this isn't a good right idea now. I don't want to risk falling in front of coworkers. If you have my arm hooked up I can't hold the cup and the cane," Auggie told Annie, his head hanging low and blushing.

"Sorry, Auggie. I didn't want to make you risk falling. If you want to, you can use me for balance." Annie spoke the last sentence as fast as a jet.

"If you don't mind Annie, we can change our arm positions, so that we can walk side by side again, but I might slow you down then," Auggie suggested and Annie pulled her arm out. As they readjusted, they started to walk.

As they walked into their division, Joan walked up to Auggie and Annie's shared office.

"Morning to both of you," Joan greeted them. "Annie, I emailed you a document which I need translated as fast as you can. Auggie, my computer isn't working. Can you look into it now?" Her tone implied that Auggie didn't have the choice to say no.

"I'll just put my bag away and boot up my system. Then I will take a look at your problem. Ok?" Auggie asked, then walked up to his desk, laying his bag onto his chair and pushing the button.

Joan waited, leaning on the door frame. She appeared really unnerved. Both of them walked into her office and Joan immediately closed the door.

"Please have a seat, Auggie." Joan pointed to the lounge chairs in one corner.

Auggie walked up to one of the red chairs and took a seat.

"How was your evening?" Joan asked, with a knowing smile of what had happened.

"The usual, up to the arrival of Annie and a hot Pizza," Auggie answered with a smile.

"That's good, Auggie. Did I see you training her in hand-to-hand fighting? How does it come that you train her?" Joan asked sincerely interested.

"Oh that's easy. She asked me to work with her, and one thing led to another," Auggie said with a small smile.

Auggie told her what had happened during the visit from Annie and how he answered her questions. He talked animatedly. Joan sensed his excitement and hoped that the connection between them would develop into something more. Auggie was far too often alone. In her eyes, he was an example of a man who you have to know and have to love. If she was honest with herself, she would have chosen him if she hadn't already been married to her husband, Arthur. Auggie was an attractive, fit man, and besides that, he possessed many characteristics that she appreciated, as practically every woman would.

"I have something I want to talk to you about, Auggie. I would like for you to attend a charity party in two weeks from this coming Friday. We got the invitation after Arthur and I had already booked ourselves a weekend in a hotel by Tahoe Lake. You are the next in the chain of command, so that leaves you to attend this function. You can bring a plus one if you like, by the way. Do you understand?" Joan asked, clearly leaving no room for negotiation.

"You know that I haven't spent time in the public like that since the bombing, right?" Auggie queried. "I don't even know if I have something appropriate to wear."

"Come on, Auggie. You know you look like James Bond when you wear a tuxedo. I'm sure you have one in your wardrobe. This discussion is ending now. You will go for sure!"

With a red face Auggie just nodded.

"You're dismissed. Go and work," Joan said with a big smile, thinking she did something nice for her favorite coworker, and she wished secretly, he would ask Annie to go with him.

Auggie walked up to his office. He seemed to be in some kind of an inner fight. As he passed through the door, he closed it.

"Annie do you have a moment?" he whispered more than spoke.

"For you Auggie, I will always have a moment," she said, hoping they would be more than just friends soon enough.

"I have to attend a formal function for the agency. Do you want to come with me? It's a black tie event on the Friday two weeks from now." Auggie looked up at her nervously, showing his vulnerability more than ever.


	7. Clothing Problems

Chapter 7

What happened last:

"I have to attend a formal function for the agency. Do you want to come with me? It's a black tie event on the Friday two weeks from now." Auggie looked up at her nervously, showing his vulnerability more than ever.

"Oh yes, Auggie. I'd be happy to go with you." Annie smiled sincerely at him.

"Thank you." Auggie seemed to be happy with Annie's answer. "Are you sure you're free that night? Like I said, it'll be the Friday in two weeks."

"Yeah, it's fine. I'm free," Annie answered, smiling at him.

"I'm going to drive, Annie. Where should I pick you up?"

"I'm living in my sister's guesthouse. I'll send you an email with the address. What time does this function start?"

"I think it's eight pm but I'm going to ask Joan the details again, ok?"

Annie nodded and settled into her work assignment again. Auggie walked to his desk and opened his email program. He read through the different messages. One was from Joan where she attached the invitation. The black tie event would start at eight pm, so he remembered it right. Auggie made an email for Annie and included the necessary points she should know about the function.

At the same time, Annie thought about what she should wear. She couldn't make up her mind about any of it, except she now knew the shoes she would go with.

She stood up and said, "I'm going to call my sister to tell her about the event. Do you mind?"

"No problem Annie you aren't in a death chase just in a rush with your assignment. Joan wants to have it by the end of the day not at 1 pm sharp. Go ahead and take your time." He just gave her a brief glance.

She walked into the women's restroom and took her cell phone out. She dialed Danielle's number and hoped she would reach her immediately.

"It's Danielle; what can I do for you, Little Sis?"

"Hey Dani; I need you to go shopping with me. I've been invited to a black tie function," Annie told her with a big smile on her face.

"Oh sure, Annie. When do you want to go Annie? With whom are you going?" Dani asked, truly excited.

"You remember my boss Auggie? He asked me if I would go with him and I told him yes. He is really nice, but so shy and insecure," Annie told Danielle. Then she added "Maybe we can go shopping Friday night; the event is a week from then. Hopefully I won't have to spend half my paycheck to find something decent to wear."

"Annie, you know who you are talking to?" Dani asked brusquely.

"Yes, I know you are the shopping queen!" Annie laughed out loud.

With that she disconnected the call and went back to her office. She found Auggie deeply immersed in something. She sat down and worked the next few hours without a break; she wanted to please Joan by being ready with her urgent assignment. She was really startled when Auggie touched her shoulder.

"Do you want to have lunch with me Annie?" he asked her as he walked up to his cane to retrieve it.

Her stomach rumbled loudly enough for even Auggie to hear and so he had his answer. Annie locked the screen and stood up. They walked to the cafeteria and ordered. They settled down at their table and began eating in silence.

"Annie can you tell me the color of your dress?" Auggie asked between two bites of his chicken wrap.

"Oh, sure Auggie. But I don't know what I will wear yet. I'll have to go shopping to find something appropriate," she truthfully admitted to him. "I'll let you know the color as soon as I know."

"Ok. Thanks, Annie." With that they returned to silence.

Annie and Auggie worked through the week without any incident. Auggie was still working at 7 pm on Friday night. Annie had been gone since 4 in the afternoon. As he turned in his chair to stand up, Arthur Campbell walked into the office.

"Mr. Anderson, do you have a moment?" he asked.

"Sure Mr. Campbell, please have a seat," Auggie motioned toward Annie's desk chair.

Arthur walked up to the chair and sat down.

"I have to say thank you. I appreciate that you will attend the function next Friday, instead of me and my wife."

"You're welcome, Mr. Campbell. I'm just a little unsure if I'm the best person to represent the agency at this kind of event."

"Oh please. Don't sell yourself short Anderson," Arthur grumbled and walked up to Auggie.

"This is just a formal event. You've attended some events that had much more importance than this one, like the white house dinner two years ago," Arthur stated and proceeded. "The cane is a fashionable accessory. Don't think that you will embarrass yourself or the agency. We are proud to have you working with us again after all that happened." Everything he said was with a straight face just showing minimal feelings.

Auggie looked down, knowing that Arthur was right. He was definitely thinking along the lines Arthur suggested just seconds ago. Auggie knew that his superiors knew that he struggled with his situation. Even if he had been like this for two years now. "Thank you Mr. Campbell for your vote of confidence."

"No problem, Anderson. Hold your head high and be the charming young man we all know." He grinned at him and turned to leave.

Auggie wrapped his work assignments up and turned to leave for the evening. After he ate his meal he walked up to his wardrobe to check on his clothes. He knew that he had his tuxes from his time as a field operator in the cardboard boxes beneath the rack on the left side. He hoped he could wear them because they would be appropriate for this event.

He pulled the box out, grabbed the first tuxedo out, and walked over to his bed. He opened the fly on his jeans and let them fall down. He stepped out of them and walked, with the tux pants in hand, to his bed. He sat down and maneuvered his legs into them, then pulled them up as far as possible. With an assisting push into the mattress, he stood up and pulled the trousers all the way up. He walked over to the full length mirror and saw that his prosthetics weren't noticeable if you didn't look too closely.

His cummerbund and his shirt fit like they were created just for his body. The jacket was perfect as well and showed off his muscular body. He decided that he would wear this ensemble to the function and made a reminder note that he should bring the tuxedo to the dry cleaners tomorrow. With that cleared up, he had to think about which pair of shoes he could wear. The loafers didn't fit anymore and boots just didn't work with this kind of clothing. He changed into some shorts and relieved himself in the bathroom. Then he took his prosthetics off, because his ankles were aching. He was one of those amputees who had frequently phantom pains. His therapists gave him some tips but sometimes nothing worked besides some heavy pills. He didn't use them often but sometimes he couldn't bear the pain. This evening seemed to be one of this times. So he dragged his body to the nightstand and pulled the top drawer open. He retrieved the vial with appropriate medicine and took two capsules out.

Half an hour later, he felt better and opted for a good book and slow music. He read until it was dark outside. On the way to bed he retrieved his iPad and deposited it on the bed. He brushed his teeth and walked to his bed, swung himself up and settled under the blanket. He unlocked the screen and got online to search for some shoes. After what seemed to be an eternity he found some shoes and ordered them in two sizes to make sure he could choose. He booked the overnight service. After checking his private email account, he closed the iPad and turned over to sleep.


	8. The Event

The Evening

What happened last:

Half an hour later, he felt better and opted for a good book and slow music. He read until it was dark outside. On the way to bed he retrieved his iPad and deposited it on the bed. He brushed his teeth and walked to his bed, swung himself up and settled under the blanket. He unlocked the screen and got online to search for some shoes. After what seemed to be an eternity he found some shoes and ordered them in two sizes to make sure he could choose. He booked the overnight service. After checking his private email account, he closed the iPad and turned over to sleep.

The two weeks leading up to the function were normal. Annie had found a dress with Dani, a red halterneck gown with some sequins on the side. It flowed nicely around her hips and was knee length. Her back was exposed but she had a shawl which she could wrap around her shoulders. She found some high heels in the same color as her dress, and opted for a black clutch.

Thursday, when Annie and Auggie were working together on a project Annie told him, "Hey, Auggie? You wanted to know what color my gown would be? It's red, like roses."

"Oh, okay, Annie. It's good to know it." Auggie added "So I can get you the right color corsage."

With that out of the way, they continued to talk only about project-relevant things. As they prepared to go home for the evening, Auggie said, "Tomorrow we can leave here early, so that we both have time to get ready. Is it ok if I come to your house at six thirty so that we can get something to eat beforehand?"

"That would be wonderful, Auggie. Where do you want to go?" Annie asked.

"Some restaurant where our clothing will feel appropriate. It'll be my treat – because I'm a gentleman and this is how it's done. So don't even think about arguing." He smirked, got his cane, and walked out of the office. He disappeared without giving Annie a chance protest.

He was proud of himself. He asked a woman to go to dinner with him. Normally he didn't have the courage to ask anyone out, but Annie didn't seem to mind his handicap. He thought that Annie was a beautiful woman and he hoped that they would become closer. She might be the _one_ person who didn't pity him; so far she hadn't made a fuss about his hinky gait or the ever-present cane. They worked out every other day in the gym and she had come over to his place on two different evenings to watch movies with him. They'd shared nice conversations and discovered they had a lot of similarities.

The next day, they finished their work early and shut down their computers. Only after that did Auggie remember that he hadn't printed out Annie's address from the email she'd sent him, so he asked "Annie can you tell me your address? I forgot to print it out. I plan to feed it into my navigation system." He smiled a little shyly about forgetting to print the email out.

"Just a second; I'm going to write it down." With that she wrote her address down and handed the note to Auggie.  
"Ok. Thank you. I'll be at your door right on time to escort you to my car." With that he turned and left. He didn't see the smile Annie was wearing. She hoped this would be a date kind of thing. Auggie showed through his wording that he could be her knight in shining armor. The type of hero like she had read about a thousand times in books. Auggie really seemed to be the prince charming she had always wished to meet.

He showered, shaved and put on some cologne. He struggled with the cummerbund and said to himself, "Get a grip, Anderson". He inhaled and exhaled deeply. Once slightly more relaxed, he managed to successfully dress himself and then walked over to his chest of drawers to retrieve his studs and cufflinks. They were in the shape of the Special Forces insignia, and he felt proud as he worked them into the ends of his sleeves. Finally, he put on the bow tie.

He was ready and walked to the door, cane in hand. He checked his money clip, his cell phone and keys. Last thing he checked was the invitation in his jacket pocket. Sure he had everything, he walked out of his apartment and locked it up.

He got into his car and programmed Annie's address into the navigation system. He started the engine and was on his way to a hopefully nice evening.

Twenty minutes later he arrived at Annie's address and got out. He left his cane behind and retrieved the corsage for Annie. He'd gotten the little arrangement yesterday evening at the florist shop on his street.

He knocked on her door and the light immediately turned on. Just seconds later, Annie opened the door. Taking in the sight of each other, both had to gasp at what they saw.

Annie stood there in a red gown, and although he knew the color beforehand, seeing the actual dress (not to mention _her_) was absolutely another thing. Auggie couldn't find the words he wanted to say, so he gave her a million watt smile. He offered his arm to her for linking.

"Are you ready, Miss Walker?"

"Just a second, Auggie. I need to get my purse," Annie answered and turned away from him.

Annie was thinking, W_hy does he have to look like a man who could be on the cover of a magazine?_ He was looking totally awesome in his tuxedo. You could see some outlines of his prosthetics, but only if you know where to look for them. His cane seemed to be just a little accessory. Annie was eager to know where they would dine. She was hungry and hoped she would get something in her stomach soon. She grabbed her purse and her keys and walked out to Auggie. After locking up her door, she linked her arm with the one Auggie was holding out.

Handing her the flower he got for her, he explained, "Now that I realize how gorgeous you look tonight, it's probably not beautiful enough to compliment your lovely appearance." He held his head low slightly blushing.

"Thank you, Auggie. It looks really perfect. Will you do me the honor and put it on? I don't think I can't wait until we're in the car to put it on." She smiled at him and held out her arm.

He nodded and softly replied, "Of course." He then carefully stretched the elastic out, maneuvered it over her hand, and delicately positioned it onto her wrist.

Auggie, being the gentleman he was raised up to be, opened her door and waited for her to be seated safely in his car. He just then realized that he was nervous about Annie seeing his modified car, and he hoped she wouldn't make a big deal out of it. Auggie walked around the car, opened his door and seated himself. He grabbed his right leg and put it under the dashboard and did the same thing with the left one. After he was settled, he turned the engine on and drove through the streets. He was heading to The Aqua, one of the best-reviewed places to dine at in the city. He was lucky to have been able to get a reservation there.

After twenty minutes of driving, they reached their destination. Auggie got out of the car and handed the keys to the valet. He briefly explained which button needed to be pushed so that the modifications would be overridden. This way the man would be able to easily park his car.

He walked to Annie's side and offered his arm to her. They walked up to the host.

"Reservation for Anderson," Auggie told the guy. The host grabbed to menus. "Please follow me."

Once they were seated, Auggie and Annie opened their menus. They studied the options and before long, the assigned waitress came to their table. They both happened to pick out the exact same meal to order: the tomato soup with seafood and as their entrées, steak with sautéed asparagus and potatoes on side. They fell into an easy conversation and felt very relaxed as they dined.

As Annie laid her cutlery down, Auggie asked, "Do you want to get a dessert?"

"Just if you're willing to share one with me. Everything was so delicious, so I only have a little room left," Annie answered, smiling at him.

"Do you have any preferences? Or should we just share a sampler plate?"

"The sampler sounds good. Thanks for being willing to share with me."

The waitress came to collect their dishes and took the order of a sampler plate. They enjoyed the dessert and Auggie took care of the bill. Auggie walked Annie to the sidewalk and handed the parking guy the plastic card which he had received after handing over the car keys.

Ten minutes later they arrived at the function's address. Auggie retrieved his cane hoping it wouldn't draw too much attention toward him. He had these thoughts not only for his own sake, but for Annie's as well. He didn't want someone to pity her or anything like that.

They got to their assigned seats and waited for the speeches which were to be held. After listening to what felt like thousands of speeches, the big band began to play.

The crowds were starting to mingle. Annie spoke to an Arab woman in her native language. He observed that she kept looking over at the couples on the floor who were dancing. He wanted to ask her, but he didn't feel quite brave enough. He feared he'd make a spectacle of himself. After weighing the pro and cons he built up enough courage and came to the decision to ask Annie.

"Ladies, may I interrupt?" He turned to toward the woman he'd come with. "Do you want to dance, Annie?" he asked, still a little unsure of himself.

Annie smiled and nodded. Auggie offered his hand and Annie took it. Together they walked back to his seat so that he could get rid of his cane. Then, he walked them to a corner of the parquet and twirled Annie so he could get his arms in dancing mode. It was a slow song so Auggie didn't get in trouble.

Annie just thought, _wow_; _she was dancing with the handsomest guy on the planet_. She enjoyed being held like this. She felt that she was blushing and her insides were tingling a little bit.

"I hope I'm not stepping on your toes, Annie?" Auggie asked quietly.

"No, Auggie. Everything is fine. You're a good dancer; I'm enjoying this. I couldn't thank you for this lovely evening until now, but I wish the night would never end!" Annie told him sincerely, smiling up at him, hoping to wash away his serious face. She knew she was on her way to falling for him and she hoped he would fall for her as well.

Her genuine words opened some doors inside of Auggie that he didn't think he would ever reopen. He was very fond of Annie despite their rocky start. It felt good to have a woman in his arms again, knowing she didn't pity him and wasn't repelled by his appearance. He was on the way to falling for a woman again.

They danced through the night, enjoyed the environment of the event and were left as two of the last people still at the function.

"I don't want to end the evening yet, Auggie… but I can't stand on those heels anymore," Annie told him.

Auggie thought for a moment and got an idea. "Have you ever observed the stars from the grass in front of the Washington Monument?" Annie shook her head. "Let us drive there and we can enjoy the view together, if you want to. I have a blanket in the trunk and we can stop at a deli and get something to drink or even eat." Auggie rambled on and on.

"You had me at the mentioning of stars."


	9. Stars

Chapter 9 Stars

Hey guys,

I'm so sorry that I didn't updated sooner but I simply couldn't. Sometimes being in a wheelchair sucks. Just damn argh!

So have fun and please review!

What happened last:

They danced through the night, enjoyed the environment of the event and were left as two of the last people still at the function.

"I don't want to end the evening yet, Auggie… but I can't stand on those heels anymore," Annie told him.

Auggie thought for a moment and got an idea. "Have you ever observed the stars from the grass in front of the Washington Monument?" Annie shook her head. "Let us drive there and we can enjoy the view together, if you want to. I have a blanket in the trunk and we can stop at a deli and get something to drink or even eat." Auggie rambled on and on.

"You had me at the mentioning of stars."

They reached the park. It was easy to find a parking spot. He didn't even need his parking tag which would ensure him a handicapped parking space. He wasn't always a fan of it, but sometimes he used it to his advantage. This late the lot was nearly empty, just a police car and a black mustang.

"Can you grab the blanket?" Auggie asked Annie as he got out of his car.

"Sure. No problem. Where is it?"

"It's in the trunk, somewhere on the right by my running gear." Auggie grabbed the bag from the deli and his cane.

"Do you happen to know where you want to go?" Annie asked, walking up to him.

"Yeah, I know the perfect place. Just follow my lead, Miss Annie." He turned and headed for the park entrance.

After 300 feet, he reached just the spot he had in mind; a lonely park bench where no one was in hearing distance of them, not even the two officers on patrol. Auggie put the bag down and started to turn around in the process of sitting down. He was nearly seated when Annie asked "Can't we put the blanket on the grass? So we can look into the sky without getting cricks in our necks."

"_You_ can lay down, Annie," Auggie said, grimacing while he answered.

Annie thought about what she might have said wrong. Seconds later she said to Auggie, "I can help you on the way up and down if you come in the need of a helping hand. Just tell me how?" Annie really tried to getting Auggie to lie down beside her.

Her motive was really clear; she wanted to lie in his arms. She had used the time in the car alone, as Auggie purchased some snacks in the deli on the way to the park, to think of the next steps for getting into Auggie's heart.

"Annie, it's not that simple for me. If I'm down on the ground we are more of a target. I'm not capable of getting up fast if something happens. I don't want to slow you down, and I will even more than if I'm just sitting on this bench." Auggie blushed crimson and was sporting a face of disappointment.

"Auggie," she paused, "_I am_ not concerned about something like that! Don´t be an idiot.

I see it as that. If it rains, we will just get wet. If there's a robbery, we won't stand a chance lying down or not. We can't effect those kinds of things so please reconsider it." Annie was begging him now. She was giving him a glance as if a puppy has been robbed off his toy.

Auggie couldn't resist this expression. "Okay Annie, I'll lie beside you."

As a double above-the-knee amputee, it wasn`t an easy task for him to get down. He had learned techniques in rehab but he'd never wanted to show himself struggling openly. That was the reason of him using the cane. He wouldn't want to risk falling even if he was perfectly capable of walking without the cane. The cane was something he could metaphorically hide behind.

He got down like he wanted to perform some push-up with only one knee on the ground the other leg perfectly straight. Then he turned his body 180 degrees and got down on his butt. It was maybe not the exact movement he'd been taught, but it was his fastest way of getting down. He was down beside Annie but there was a distance between their bodies.

"Happy?" Auggie asked.

"Oh. Yeah, Auggie. You looked like a natural."

"Hmph, I don't think so, Miss Walker. It isn't as easy as it may look. One of the limitations if you aren't normal. I'm dependent on these prosthetics if I want to look others in the eyes. I don't want to looked down upon – the pity I receive is enough being upright. More I couldn't handle," Auggie explained. He wanted to be open to Annie because he really liked her. He couldn't be more open than that, though; he didn't want to get hurt again. His ego was badly bruised and his heart was somewhat numb to feelings. His history with the other gender wasn't exactly a great romantic film that would have won an Oscar. By that she laid her hand on his arm in a comforting manner.

After lying side by side for a few minutes Annie asked, "What did you buy?"

"Are you hungry Annie?" Auggie turned to face her. "I have some strawberries, chips, cheese and some wine. What do you want?" He had sat up and was pulling all the items out of the bag as he mentioned them.

"Oh that's an easy decision; I want to have everything, and I want to share," Annie answered smiling widely. Annie first took a strawberry and then dunked a tuc into the cheese. Auggie grabbed just a plain chip and lay back down. He was feeling some phantom pain again and thought why now? He didn't register that his face showed a pained expression, but the next thing Annie said was, "Is everything alright?"

Auggie just nodded but didn't convince Annie.

She put the food beside her as Auggie stared into the sky absentmindedly. He was doing some breathing technique to get through pain so he was startled when Annie touched him on his shoulder and snuggled a little bit up at him. As if they were an item he reached his arm around Annie's body and held onto her.

They lay there for a long time just staring into the sky. Annie shivered and Auggie became aware of the sinking temperature. He pulled her in a little more and draped the blanket over her shoulder. Her head was pressed to his chest. Absentmindedly, he stroked her back and her arm, giving her comfort but at the same time giving himself a moment to relish the feeling of having a woman in his arms. No, not some woman, Annie - his sweet sexy and loving heart, his coworker. The only one besides Joan who didn't look with pity in their eyes at him.

"Don't stop moving your hand Auggie. This feels really good." Annie said, enjoying the feeling of Auggie's hand on her body. He held her closer and used the other hand to explore her face. He shifted a little, turning his body onto his side, holding her a lot closer.

"Annie, I really like you. You are honest and open-minded. Even our rocky start doesn't matter. You are a beautiful woman. Is it okay if I try something?" He looked her in the eyes searching for any discomfort of her and hoping for her approval.

Annie noticed his nervousness and realized that Auggie may have a problem with women in connection with his disability. She thought that this adoring man was afraid of getting rejected. So she took his hand with her hand to show him she didn't felt pity or rejected him because of his missing legs. She closed the space between their heads and palmed his face in her other hand.

She gave him a small kiss. Then a second one, and after that the third came from Auggie closing the distance.

"Is this answer enough for you?" Annie asked him smiling.

Auggie was only able to nod his head. He blushed lightly and held his chin to his chest.

"Auggie look me in the eyes," Annie demanded. She put her finger under his chin and lifted his face up so she could look him in his eyes.

"This was wonderful. I haven't had a more romantic first kiss than this! Thank you."

He just cupped her face with his left hand and drew her closer. He got more self-conscious the more he touched her. He pecked her lips again, then he travelled with his lips to her right ear and just said, "Thank you, for just being you." He gave her cheek a kiss and got upright into a sitting position.

"It's cold Auggie; do you want to change the scenery again with me?"

"For sure, Annie. I wouldn't want for you to catch a cold," he said to her. He struggled a bit to get back on his feet, but managed, despite knowing he was being watched. She wasn't looking in disgust, but rather just out of curiosity. He knew he had to open up about his disability. They trained together but Annie didn't see the actual flesh of his stump; he had his layer from the prosthetics on every time they worked on the floor.

Annie draped the blanket over herself and linked her hand with Auggie's free one. They reached the car and drove off to her home.

"I really want to not end the evening, Annie, but I have to get up early tomorrow morning. If you want to, you can come over and have lunch with me?" Clearly he was asking her if she would be willing to spend more time together; testing her to see if the kisses and the snuggling time was just a one-time event.

"When should I be there?" she nearly choked out.

"How does 12:30 sound?"

"Fine for me. Should I bring something?" she asked, unbuckling her seatbelt because they'd reached her home.

"No. Just you. Everything else is there. Oh - are you allergic to something?"

"Nope - but I'm not fond of anchovies," she said and started to get out of the car.

Auggie put the car in park and got out too. He rounded the car and escorted Annie to her entrance. She put her key in and opened the door. He drew her in and kissed her again. Feeling like he'd just won a trophy.

"Thank you, Auggie, for this awesome first date!" She turned and closed the door hastily, giving him no chance to respond. He stood there a matter of seconds frozen. He regained his control and walked to the car feeling his lips, remembering the feeling of Annie's smooth lips.

He got home and nearly fell asleep in his bathroom in the process of getting ready for bed.

This was the first night, since he knew what he lost because of the bomb, with only pleasant happy dreams.


	10. Noodles, Salmon and a Band-Aid

Chapter 10

Thanks to those who are with me in this story.

What happened last:

"Thank you, Auggie, for this awesome first date!" She turned and closed the door hastily, giving him no chance to respond. He stood there a matter of seconds frozen. He regained his control and walked to the car feeling his lips, remembering the feeling of Annie's smooth lips.

He got home and nearly fell asleep in his bathroom in the process of getting ready for bed.

This was the first night, since he knew what he lost because of the bomb, with only pleasant happy dreams.

Auggie woke up at nine in the morning fully rested and with a grin on his face. He'd had a good night - no nightmares, just flashes of his time with a certain coworker. He got into the shower, let the water rain down, and just enjoyed the droplets cascading over him. He sat there for nearly a half hour before he even bothered to use the soap. The water was running cold but he took his time to clean himself.

After getting dressed in some jeans that fit him well, he sat down at the kitchen counter and thought about the groceries he'd need for the following days and for the meal with Annie. He was going to cook some self-made noodles with some salmon and a nice citron sauce. By the time he was ready with his shopping list, he had finished his coffee too. Putting the mug in the sink and walking by his wallet, phone and car keys he picked them up as he passed them, then left his cane behind and proceeded to the door. For short trips like this one he didn't take the cane. He was beginning to become confident enough to know that his balance was good, and besides, in the store he had the cart to grab onto.

Nearly one-and-a-half hours later, he got home without an incident and had the groceries stored away. He was stuck in the noodle dough when he heard a knock on his apartment door. Looking at the clock Auggie realized that it could only be Annie and so he called out "Come on in. It's open."

The door opened and Annie walked into the apartment. "Hey Auggie, how…?" she began to greet him but then she saw what Auggie was up to and couldn't help but laugh.

"What's wrong Annie? Do I look like an alien?"

"No, but I didn't expect to see Paul Bocuse in the kitchen. It smells really nice in here, by the way," Annie said as she put her purse down and slipped out of her shoes.

"Thanks, Annie. I'm preparing some salmon au citron noodles. Self-made noodles which explains why I'm stuck in dough now. Make yourself at home and feel free to get a drink." He motioned to her and then to the refrigerator.

Annie walked to the refrigerator, opened it, and took a coke bottle out of it. This wasn't the first time she'd been here, so she knew a little bit about the whereabouts of the typical stuff.

"Do you want something to drink too?" she asked, her own glass already in her hand.

"Oh, yes. Thanks Annie." Auggie turned slightly towards her, smiling.

She grabbed a second glass and poured some coke into both. After putting the bottle back, she grabbed both glasses and walked up behind Auggie. Annie put the glasses on the counter and stepped nearer to Auggie. She wrapped her arms around him and lay her head between his shoulder blades. "I've missed you Auggie," she said, squeezing him a little more before taking a step back, not realizing what she had done.

"Wait-" Auggie called out, but it was too late, Auggie had lost his balance because he didn't think Annie would take a step back, and he took Annie with him down.

The sight could have been funny: dough everywhere, flour on top of them, and so on… but looking into Auggie's mortified expression, made it not a funny sight. About 2 seconds later, Auggie was off of Annie and on his stomach trying to push himself up. Annie took some flour and smeared it at him and just said "Sorry". She smiled at him but looking sheepish at the same time.

When he didn't react positively, she nearly tackled him, grabbing his face, trying to cheer him up. "Sorry Auggie I didn't think about it." "Please don't make a big deal out of it; ok? Come on. I'll clean my mess up and you go back to being the three star chef ok?" Annie stood up and held her hand out to him, offering to give him assistance if he wanted it. To her surprise, he took her hand and hauled himself up.

"Nothing to forgive Annie. It happens, ok?" He got right back to work on the meal because he was getting hungry.

"I'll clean the kitchen," Auggie added, stopping her from struggling to figure out where to start "when the fish is in the oven."

"Ok, Auggie. Can I help you with something?" Annie asked, clearly relieved that there was no drama after the incident.

"You can prepare the desert, if you want. I just need you to cut the mango and the pineapple." Auggie motioned to the fruit bowl. "The knives are in the drawer over there," he said, pointing to his right.

Annie grabbed the fruits, then making her way to the drawer she placed a kiss on Auggie's cheek. Both worked quietly for a while until Auggie heard something fall down to the floor. Auggie turned and saw that Annie had her hand pressed against her chest. And he saw blood spreading out under her hand. Annie couldn't speak because it hurt a lot.

"Come on, Annie." Auggie put his arm around her shoulders and walked her over to his bathroom. He sat Annie down on his shower chair and turned to his medicine cabinet. By now her tears where spilling freely. He took the first aid kit and got down as best as he could. Having no time to be self-conscious.

"Just breathe, Annie, and give me your hand." Auggie took hold of her arm and examined the damage. It was a long cut but not deep. He took the antiseptic ointment out and worked his magic on her. "Look, Annie. I'm cleaning the cut, and now I will make sure you don't need stitches." He looked harder and found that no stitches were necessary. "You don't need them. I'll just clean everything and then I'll wrap you up." He smiled at her and put his left hand onto her cheek, comforting her.

"I'm sorry, Auggie. I'm not always a baby like this." Annie said in a small voice.

"No problem, Annie. It happens to everyone."

Nearly ten minutes after she'd cut herself, she was sporting a bandage on her hand, clearly wrapped by someone who had done this a million times. Auggie had maneuvered her to his couch and was working again in the kitchen. Cleaning up everything as he now had only to boil the water and prepare the frozen citron sauce. Which he had left from the last time.

"Are you still fine over there, Princess Annie?" Auggie asked just his back was seen because he was swiping the floor off everything.

"I'm fine Auggie, thank you for taking care of me." "You're welcome."

He finished cleaning up, then walked over to her. He sat down and almost immediately Annie began to snuggle up at him. He wrapped his arm around her as if it was second nature. They stayed quiet for a long time, just relishing the moment.

The oven dinged when everything was ready. Auggie got up and took everything out. Annie walked into the kitchen area and took the bowls and silverware out. After both of them had everything on their plates, they dug in.

After they were finished eating, they returned to the sofa. Auggie, remote for his sound system in hand, asked "what do you want to hear?"

"Anything is fine with me," Annie answered, smiling up at him. Auggie turned the iPod mode on and pushed the button for shuffle play. They enjoyed the company of the other, sneaking in some soft kisses. When Auggie felt Annie shivering, he pulled the blanket from the stool behind the sofa and wrapped it around both of them. He put his prosthetic feet on the table and with the more comfortable position for both, they drifted off into sleep in each other's arms.

Thanks for reading. Please review.

Hope this will turn your weekend a little nicer…

Bye Grace


	11. Authors Note

Dear Readers,

this is my first author note.

As you may wondering my posts coming fairly irregular. First it's my fault because I am really sucked into work right now and have been over the last two months.

I have an announcement. I'm going to switch my betas. I thought about it while I was waiting on my beta luvtheheaven with chapter 11. On this moment - thank you for your work.

My new one will be Millemini an awesome writer with so many awesome stories.

My chapter 11 will be posted two times first from Millemini betaed and than if I had worked and read it over the last one from luvtheheaven.

Thank you Millemini that you are willing to work with me.

See you guys

And please be nice…

Sincerely grace


	12. Phantom

Chapter 11

This is version one as I mentioned.

Thank you Millemini for your quick work. :)

What happened last:

After they were ready with everything they returned to the sofa. Auggie remote in hand for his sound system asking "what do you want to hear?" "Everything is fine with me" Annie answered smiling up at him. Auggie turned the iPod modus on and pushed the button for shuffle play. They enjoyed the company of the other. Sneaking in some soft kisses. As Auggie felt Annie shivering he pulled the blanket from the stool behind the sofa and wrapped it around both of them. He put his prosthetic feet on the table and with the more comfortable position for both they drifted off into sleep in each other's arms.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

Annie felt something, or more correctly someone, moving next to her and she heard some slight moans too. As she became fully awake, she opened her eyes and remembered that she was at Auggies apartment. She realized they must have dozed off after their meal. She had snuggled up to Auggie and now as she looked at him she noticed he sported a face, which clearly said that he was in pain or was having a bad dream. She contemplated if she should let him sleep and not startle him more, or waking him up, which meant risking that he got mad at her. The decision was not hers to make because Auggie woke up with a start.

He bolted up from his position, he wanted to run but it failed, he landed on the floor and felt some excruciating pain in his left foot. On a scale between one and 10 it was a 12. He felt as if his leg was ripped apart in the middle and burned at the same time.

"Auggie! What's wrong? How can I help?" Annie was clearly shocked and began to ramble on.

She dropped to her knees and touched Auggies back. She didn't know how to help him and she didn't get a response from him at all. The only noise was coming barely audible from Auggie. He whimpered and was calling out that he burned. He pleaded that someone would kill him and redeem him off his pain.

That was all Annie had to know. She remembered something that she had read about amputation and phantom pain.

"Shh Auggie, tell me where I can find the medication." Annie nearly pleaded.

"Bath-" it came out as a whisper.

Annie stood up and walked to the bathroom collected the painkiller bottles she could find in the cabinet. She walked to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water and then walked back to Auggie.

"Come on Augs. I have the bottles but I don't know which of them, you have to help."

He grabbed the one with a blue marker and took two of the pills out. Annie handed him the uncapped bottle and he swallowed the pills and a lot of water. It was like one moment he was awake and the next he was in a coma. There was no whimpering or else.

Annie couldn't support his weight enough to haul him onto the sofa so she got the pillows down and draped the blanket over him. She watched him sleep for a while before she decided to use his iPad, which was laying on the side table, to do some research. She read a lot more on a side of the VA Hines hospital. Next she googled the word phantom pain because she wanted to know what could help as well. Out of the corner off her eye she saw Auggie moving.

"Hey sleeping prince," Annie said to him as he sat up.

"What am I doing on the floor?" Auggie asked, appearing to be puzzled.

"You don't know what happened?" she asked, a bit flustered. But she saw that his mind was starting to work because his expression changed. He seemed to remember what happened.

"Are you alright now? You scared me a bit there."

"I'm fine. It's just the burden of being just a half man Annie," his face fell.

"It's nothing new." He blushed and looked down. Annie got down at his level and put her hand under his chin.

"You're a whole man Auggie. Why would you think you're half a man?"

"Because about half of me got blown away by a damn bomb," Auggie shot back, gesturing to his mid thighs.

"You're a whole man Auggie," Annie repeated firmly. "Don't think anything less. Legs don't make you a whole man; your personality does. I don't want to hear this ever again!"

He was taken by surprise; he didn't expect that Annie would be pissed at him for using such a phrase to describe himself. He turned and used his upper body strength to pull him against the sofa with his back. Next he put his hands on the sitting cushion and pushed up to get his behind on the sofa. It was a tedious task but he mastered it.

"Can I do anything for you Auggie?" Annie asked after she'd let him catch his breath for a second.

"No. Please don't make a big deal of it. For me this is something normal." Auggie looked a little ashamed. "It has happened before and it will happen again."

"Please Auggie let me in." Annie nearly pleaded.

"I will Annie, if I can okay?"

"It's fine Auggie, just know you can't and won't get rid of me easily. Come let us snuggle up again and just enjoy this…" Annie hesitated. "Whatever it is we share now."

"I don't know what this is between us, but it feels really nice Annie. I don't talk a lot about my past; I don't like going back there. Just know when the time is right I'm going to tell everything you need to know." Auggie looked deeply in her eyes.

"It's fine Auggie," Annie smiled at him. "Take all the time you need, just know I'm here."

Annie curled up next to him on the couch and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Both of them just enjoyed the togetherness. Time didn't matter- until Annie heard Auggie's stomach rumbling.

"Hey are you hungry?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah. A little bit Annie. Do you want to stay in or should we go out for breakfast? It's up to you."

"Can you recommend something in the neighborhood that's not fancy?" Annie asked.

"There is a nice little diner down just around the corner. They've got great burgers and their breakfast is good too. It's definitely nothing fancy."

"Sounds good to me. Let's go." Annie stood and headed over to her purse, to retrieve her cosmetics bag.

Auggie stood up as well and walked, a little unsteady at first, to his bedroom. He pulled out a drawer and got a hoodie out. Ten minutes later Annie was ready and Auggie had his keys, wallet and his iPhone. He contemplated if he would take the cane or not. Annie saw the questioning look on his face and looked in the same direction. She realized it was his cane that caused his inner dialogue and turned to him.

"Auggie I have a question for you. You don't have to answer it, but please don't be offended. Okay?"

"What is it Annie? Ask away." Auggie answered unemotional.

"If you wrap your arm around me and I'm resting my hand on your hip, would that be problem for your balance?" Annie blushed deeper and deeper as she talked.

"Oh Annie do you want to keep contact with me because of something particular?" a small smile gracing his face.

"Yeah Auggie. I want to display my affection for you to everyone."

Auggie started to walk to his door leaving Annie behind. He knew he had surprised Annie with that.

"Are rooting there? Come on, I'm hungry!" Auggie smiled showing his pearly white teeth. At the same time holding his arm up and Annie slid in under it and wrapped her arm around his waist. He was surprised at how well she fit. He knew she wanted to take something of his weight but he didn't really need it. Auggie trusted his walking ability and he trusted Annie as well.

After descending in the elevator they walked to the exit and turned right on the street. The diner Auggie had in mind was just one block away and the walk there took them about five minutes. They entered and were seated immediately; the hostess left two menus on the table and headed back to the hostess stand by the entrance. Not long after she'd left a smiling waitress approached their table and took their orders. The food was served quickly and just 45 minutes later they were on the way back to Auggie's apartment.

"What do you want to do?" Auggie asked as they entered his apartment. He dropped his wallet and keys on a small table by the door.

"We could watch a movie?"

"What are you in the mood for?" Auggie asked with a questioning look on his face.

"What do you have?"

"Look over there Annie. You should be able to find something you like." He pointed to a cabinet in the right corner, next to his TV. It turned out to be filled with an impressive DVD collection.

Annie rummaged through it while Auggie collected some longnecks and placed them on the table. Annie handed him the DVD – Armageddon. Auggie took it and walked over to the entertainment center. While he loaded the DVD in Annie curled up on the sofa. Auggie took the seat beside her and did something Annie hadn't thought she'd see him doing so soon.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Thanks guys for reading. A little cliffie!

What do you think will happen?

Please review!


	13. Trusting

Chapter 12: Trusting

Hey readers,

as you may have read I changed my beta. So thanks to Millemini for her work.

I am going to post the second version of Chapter 11 as soon as I can.

Hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Please read and review.

-Grace

What happened last:

Annie rummaged through it while Auggie collected some longnecks and placed them on the table. Annie handed him the DVD – Armageddon. Auggie took it and walked over to the entertainment center. While he loaded the DVD in Annie curled up on the sofa. Auggie took the seat beside her and did something Annie hadn't thought she'd see him doing so soon.

Auggie leaned forward and began to push on something under his trousers, on the right side of his leg. Then he sat up and manipulated his leg a bit. He began to roll up his pant leg and with one smooth move he got rid of his right prosthetic. With just a little hesitation he repeated the process with his left leg. He could feel Annie staring at him while he removed his prosthetics and deliberately avoided to look at her. With both legs removed he used his arms to shift his weight and settled into the cushions.

"Ready to start the movie?" He turned slightly towards Annie with a questioning look on his face.

"Ye… yes Auggie." Annie stuttered and avoided to look at anything below Auggie's waist.

"Something wrong Annie? I thought you were okay with seeing me as I am?" Auggie turned away from her, pushed himself toward the edge of the couch and bent down to grab his legs. He felt a hand on his shoulder pulling him back.

"How can I get you to understand that these doesn't mean anything to me?" Annie leaned down and touched his prosthetics. "I like you the way you are! And it's not like I haven't seen you without them before. Have you forgotten about our sessions in the gym? I just didn't expect you to take them off so I was a bit surprised." Annie put all of her strength into pulling Auggie back up and then she pushed him toward the back of the couch and snuggled into his side. To say Auggie was shocked, would be an understatement. He didn't know how to answer so he just reached for the remote, hit play and draped his arm over Annie's shoulders. Neither one of them said anything for a while. Annie put her arm around Auggie's waist and began to absentmindedly draw circles with her hand on his side, Auggie drew the same circles on her shoulder. About halfway through the movie Annie was getting thirsty. She turned to Auggie.

"I'm thirsty. Do you want something to drink, Auggie?"

"Non I'm fine. Want me to pause the movie?" Auggie leaned forward and reached for the remote.

"That would be nice. I need to use the bathroom too."

Auggie paused the movie and removed his arm from Annie's shoulders.

"Okay. I think I'll change into something a little more comfortable. Do you want to borrow some sweats?" Auggie asked as he lowered himself to the floor.  
"That would be great. Thanks Auggie."

With that Auggie moved on the floor into his walk in closet, Auggie grabbed pair of sweatpants and a comfy t-shirt for Annie and headed back to the bedroom where he put the clothes on his bed.

"I put some sweats on the bed for you," Auggie said as Annie appeared in the doorway.

"Thanks Aug," Annie replied with a smile. She grabbed the clothes and headed into the bathroom.

Auggie headed back to the closet and shut the door behind him. He grabbed a pair of shorts, which would display his liners more, and a t-shirt and quickly changed his clothes. Showing Annie his residual limbs without any barriers he was more than he could bear at this point, even if she felt comfortable with his disability and he had the impression that him moving on the floor of his apartment just seconds ago didn't really matter to her.

After changing he hand walked back to the bedroom where he retrieved a blanket from the bed, noticing that the sweats were gone and the bathroom door was closed. He threw the blanket over his shoulder, he didn't want to get tangled up in it as he hand walked back to the living room. He threw the blanket onto the couch and dragged his body up again. Annie had put the drinks on the table before going to the bathroom. A few minutes later she came back again. Auggie held his arm out and without any further prompting Annie sat down and snuggled up again, not even acknowledging that he wore shorts. When the film reached the scene in the chapel at the end Annie was crying silently, Auggie felt her trembling. He took her face into his hands and turned it up to his.

"Don't cry sweetheart. It's just a movie. Cum'ere." Auggie wrapped his arm firmer around her and she moved even closer to him. He looked into her deep brown eyes and kissed her. The first kiss was a bit tentative, but when Annie reciprocated Auggie pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. He was very aware that Annie had one leg draped over his stumps, but he enjoyed the weight of the woman he found very attractive, both physically and mentally, in his lap. His hands began to explore her body in a more romantic way than they'd done in the training room and she reciprocated. A few moments later Annie pulled away an laid her hands on his shoulders while she stared stared intently into his eyes.

"Can I ask you something? Feel free to say no, I don't want to upset you." Annie asked, a bit hesitantly. Genuine curiosity shone through her brown eyes.

"Uhh sure….?"

"I would like to try something okay?" she said with an encouraging smile.

"Okay. Go on. I think I can bear it – whatever it is." Auggie seemed a bit insecure.

With that Annie pulled herself a little closer to him, her hands exploring every inch of his body, getting lower and lower. They kissed and explored more. Annie had her hands on his sides at hip height and broke the kiss. She looked expectantly at Auggie.

He knew what she was asking with her eyes. He had to trust her. She made it clear to him that she wasn't fazed by his appearance and that she thought of him as a whole man. He felt like this was a do or die moment; he could lose the little confidence he had if things went wrong, but he could gain more than just confidence - he could gain love. So he nodded.

Her hands inched lower and then she was touching his residual limps, prodding a little bit, cupping the end of them. She could feel the muscles, which had to be there, because the silicon couldn't be so hard. She could feel his muscles twitching beneath the layer of silicone.

"Are you really okay with this?" Annie asked. She didn't want to make him feel awkward.

"Yes, it's okay. Doesn't this faze you? I couldn't touch them for so long." He blushed and looked down.

"No I'm not. This," she patted them, "is you and this is your normal. Please don't think any less; I'm so happy that I met you. Auggie you're worth a lot and I like you so much." With that she leaned in and gently grabbed his chin; then she lifted his head up so she could kiss him again. They kissed for a long time, lost in their own little world. It was past midnight when Auggie dared to break up their little make out session. He looked at his clock and was shocked to see how late it was.

"Annie it's late. I don't want you to drive back home at this hour. You take my bed and I'll take the couch." Auggie was very commanding.

Annie smiled at him. "Seriously Auggie, how old are you? We're both adults and I think we can share the bed without something happening." She stared him down.  
"Okay I surrender," Auggie laughed, holding his hands up. "Please do me a favor?"  
"Sure, what?"  
"Can I go to the bathroom first?" He wanted to be in bed before Annie; he didn't want her to see his limbs exposed, he wasn't comfortable with showing them to her yet, but sleeping with liners was a no go. Annie just nodded and Auggie lowered himself to the floor and walked to the bathroom to clean up for the night.

A few minutes later he got out, Annie walked straight in. Auggie walked to the right side of the bed and collided with something. Annie had put his prosthesis up to his side of the bed. He couldn't hold the smile back as he dragged himself up the bed. He pulled off the shorts and then the liners, and then he disinfected the inside and left them inside out so they could dry overnight. He tended to his residual limbs by working some lotion in them and was ready as he heard the toilet flush.

Auggie lay beneath the sheets and smiled warmly at Annie when she stepped out of the bathroom. She had his t-shirt on; it was too big for her and covered a good half of her thighs. She climbed into the bed and settled in next to him.  
"Thank you Annie." He smiled, wanting to acknowledge that he was pleased that she was comfortable with touching his prosthetics. It made his life easier that she was okay with bringing them into the bedroom. Annie just smiled and motioned for him to let her snuggle up again.

After a few small kisses they drifted off to sleep, both of them were tired as hell after the emotional time together. They slept peacefully through the night; Annie wrapped in Auggie's strong arms, with a smile matching his on her face.


	14. Lincoln

Chapter 14 - Lincoln

What happened last:

Auggie lay beneath the sheets and smiled warmly at Annie when she stepped out of the bathroom. She had his t-shirt on; it was too big for her and covered a good half of her thighs. She climbed into the bed and settled in next to him.  
"Thank you Annie." He smiled, wanting to acknowledge that he was pleased that she was comfortable with touching his prosthetics. It made his life easier that she was okay with bringing them into the bedroom. Annie just smiled and motioned for him to let her snuggle up again.

After a few small kisses they drifted off to sleep, both of them were tired as hell after the emotional time together. They slept peacefully through the night; Annie wrapped in Auggie's strong arms, with a smile matching his on her face.

_###_'''''_

Auggie woke up shortly after nine from pressure on his bladder, he needed to use the bathroom. One at a time his senses came online, and his brain woke up as well. He remembered that he wasn't alone. It was Annie's arm draped across his stomach that was pressing on his bladder. As cautiously as possible he moved the arm from his stomach and laid it against her side, and then turned to sit up on the edge on the bed.  
Just as he leaned down and grabbed the left liner from where he had put it down in the previous evening, he felt Annie moving behind his back.

"Good morning Auggie," she mumbled groggily, not really awake at the time.

"Morning to you too, Princess. Just turn around and relax while I'll fix us breakfast. You can sleep a little longer." Auggie said without turning around. He aligned the liner with the end of his stump and began to roll it down on his leg until he hit the end of his thigh. He checked it for any wrinkles and repeated the process on the right leg. As soon as he'd put on both of the silicone liners he felt Annie move again and just a second later she pulled him back down in one swift move. She climbed on top of him and looked into his deep brown eyes. They glowed with thankfulness that she had waited until he had covered his residual limbs. Annie put his face between her hands and started to kiss him.

"I…" she said before she kissed his forehead. "Would like…" then she placed a second kiss on Auggie's cheek. "To have…" Annie placed a third kiss on the tip of his nose. "Pancakes with honey and walnuts…" And then she finally kissed him on the lips. "Please". She looked at him with her best sad puppy face. Auggie reaction was simple - just a nod. Annie started to climb off of him, but he snagged her left arm and pulled her down again. Using his strength he flipped them over so he was on top of Annie, resting his weight on his forearms and his limbs pressed on her legs.

"Just so you know, my dear Princess, I'm happy to be your slave in the kitchen, but I don't have walnuts, so either you are going to the grocery store or you'll have to endure the Auggie special," he waited for a response with a smile on his face. "So what is it?" He turned onto his back and then he sat up. He pushed himself forward to the side of the bed and put his prosthetics on.  
"Hmm…" Annie said playfully, pretending to be in deep thought. I choose the Auggie special!" She turned away from Auggie and pulled the blanket around her again.

Ten minutes later Auggie came out of the bathroom, freshly shaved and his hair was slightly damp. He walked over to his walk in closet and pulled out a pair jeans and a polo shirt. As he got dressed he noticed that Annie's breathing was deep, she was almost certainly asleep. He smiled to himself as he headed into the kitchen to prepare breakfast in bed…

After both of them finished their pancakes Annie started to gather their plates and cutlery to bring it to the kitchen. Auggie protested.

"No, you cooked, so I clean," she said firmly. "What do you want to do today? Got any plans?"

"No plans. Did you have something specific in mind?"

"Not really. Maybe a stroll at the park in front of the Lincoln Monument?"

"Sounds nice. Let's make some sandwiches and we can pack some fruit and bottled water. We'll bring a blanket and have a picnic for lunch," Auggie suggested. He stood, walked over to the hallway closet and pulled out a backpack.

They made quick work of preparing sandwiches and packing the backpack and about an hour later Auggie pulled into the parking lot by the park. He parked in one of the handicapped spaces. As he stepped out of the car he realized he'd left his cane at home, so he stepped cautiously to the ground.

"Annie," he said tentatively. "I hate to ask you to, but would you please carry the backpack? I left my cane at home and I'm worried it will mess up my balance." Auggie ducked his head and appeared to be studying his sneakers; Annie noticed he was blushing slightly and clearly embarrassed.

"Of course Auggie! It's nothing to be embarrassed about." Suddenly Annie felt annoyed with Auggie's self-conscious behavior. She wondered what it would take for him to realize she didn't care about his disability and that she was happy to help him. "You know how feel about you and wish you would stop being so self-conscious around me. I don't think any less of you for asking me to do a small thing." She nearly shouted at the end and started to walk away in a fast pace.

"Please Annie wait," Auggie pleaded. "I can't walk as fast as you. That's impossible for me." He was clearly on the edge. Annie didn't stop so he walked back to his car and got in. He wrapped his arms on top of the steering wheel and leaned his forehead against his arms. He couldn't help the tears that started flooding down his cheeks; he was defeated again. Everything came down on him. Annie's unexpected anger towards him hit him hard and the sight of a person he loved, that he'd let in, walking away made his heart sink. He felt abandoned - again.

He didn't know how long he sat there in the car; contemplating what a mess his life was. He thought everything over and through, again and again. His mind was racing; thinking about everything what happened from the day he woke up in the hospital without his legs until this day, his mind was working on high gear. Exhaustion started hitting him and he didn't even catch that the passenger side door opened and someone pulled him in a hug. He sobbed like a child for everything he'd lost.

As Annie walked away she heard his last words, but she didn't know how to handle his sudden outburst of emotion. She had to clear her head. She found a bench and sat down; thinking Auggie just needed a few minutes to himself. Half an hour later he was nowhere to be seen, so Annie walked back to the parking lot. As she approached his car she saw him hunched over the steering wheel. She wondered what this man had endured and what had caused his soul to be so broken. Annie had no idea how to handle it, but she did what she knew her mother would have done; she climbed into the passenger seat and pulled him into a hug. She stroked his back soothingly and made shushing sounds, hoping to calm him down. It was the first time she'd ever witnessed something like that; a grown man so broken he was sobbing like a small child. Betrayed by the world; or maybe something else. Annie sat there and waited for him to calm down, knowing there wasn't anything she could do for him except let him get it all out. She just knew that this man was the man she loved, even with his disability and all the emotional baggage he had. Somewhere along her musings Auggie calmed down; his breathing became steady and he pulled out of her embrace. He rubbed eyes with the heels of his hands and swallowed.

"Thank you," he said shyly. "No one has done anything like that for me in a long time."

"You're welcome Auggie. I really hope that one day you trust me enough to tell me what's on your heart, soul and mind."

They enjoyed the rest of the day in comfortable silence. Both of them were lost in their own minds. Auggie drove Annie home and when he got home he went straight to bed, despite the early hour, he was tired and just wanted to forget about the day.

Thank you for reading! Thanks to my beta Millemini! Please review!


	15. Sweet surprise

Chapter 15 Sweet Surprise

Hey readers,

here is my next chapter. I was heavily immersed into work and than one week on vacation in Scotland. What a lovely country and good place to shop too…

Hope you enjoy it! Thanks to my beta Millemini!

Please read and review it!

What happened last:

She just knew that this man was the man she loved, even with his disability and all the emotional baggage he had. Somewhere along her musings Auggie calmed down; his breathing became steady and he pulled out of her embrace. He rubbed eyes with the heels of his hands and swallowed.

"Thank you," he said shyly. "No one has done anything like that for me in a long time."

"You're welcome Auggie. I really hope that one day you trust me enough to tell me what's on your heart, soul and mind."

They enjoyed the rest of the day in comfortable silence. Both of them were lost in their own minds. Auggie drove Annie home and when he got home he went straight to bed, despite the early hour, he was tired and just wanted to forget about the day.

-#-#-#-

At Annie's:

"Danielle have you seen my midnight blue skirt?" Annie hollered from the kitchen. Danielle was upstairs with the girls and Annie had searched the laundry room to find the skirt she'd planned on wearing for her date with Auggie. She was sure she'd put it in with her laundry a few days earlier and Danielle usually left Annie's clean, folded laundry on the counter there.

"It's in the laundry room, Annie dear," Danielle hollered back.

"I've searched for it there, and I can't find it."

Annie heard Danielle coming down the stairs and a few moments later she entered the kitchen. Annie smiled nervously in her sister's direction.

"I need it for my date with Auggie. Dani, please help me find it." Annie nearly begged for her sister's help.

"It has to be there Annie. I remember folding it." Danielle turned toward the hallway and hollered for her daughters. "Katia, Chloe come down instantly!"

Soon they heard their footsteps on the stairs and; "We're coming Mom," shouted in unison.

"Did you take Annie's blue skirt out of the laundry room to play dress up?" Danielle asked with a stern voice and strict face.

"No." Both girls smiled mischievously up to her mother.

"Are you lying?" Danielle asked, not trusting their mischievous expressions.

"No we aren't. You can look in our room Mom."

"Okay girls, sorry go play again." The girls headed back upstairs and Danielle turned back to Annie. "I'm sorry Annie but you heard them." She smiled apologetically at her little sister.

"Okay. Then I have to search for something else to wear. Damn." Annie turned and walked back over to the guesthouse.

Half an hour later she was wearing just her underwear wen her phone started ringing. It was the tune she'd assigned to Auggie. "Fuck. I'm not ready!" She groaned and grabbed the phone.

"Hey Auggie. Give me ten minutes."

Annie ended the call without waiting for an answer and tossed the phone onto her bed. She grabbed a purple dress that went down to just above her knees and put it on before she headed into the bathroom. She quickly threw some make up on and put her hair down, spraying some hairspray on it to give it some hold. She grabbed her purse and put her keys and her cell in it, and then grabbed her pre-packed overnight bag. She intended to spend the night at Auggie's apartment. When she stepped out of the gate a few moments later the sight of Auggie, waiting for her in his car, brought a smile to her face.

"Hi, handsome. I missed you," she said as she settled into the passenger seat and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

"You're beautiful as always, Chérie." Auggie responded with a flirtatious look on his face. "First stop dinner and then I have a surprise for you."

About half an hour later they were seated at the Phantom, one of the best French restaurants in Washington DC, and they were both perusing their menus.

"What are you having Annie?" Auggie asked, looking at her over his menu.

"I think I'll have the salad with escargot, and recommendation number 2. You?"

"I'll have the garlic soup and recommendation number 1. If you're game we can share?"

"That's a fantastic idea Auggie," Annie exclaimed with a smile.

After the waiter had taken their orders they fell into an easy conversation. After twenty minutes the food arrived and they shared as they agreed too.

"Just leave room for dessert, Cherié," Auggie said as she helped herself to a second serving. Annie looked at him with a questioning look on her face, but his expression revealed nothing.

After Auggie paid they walked hand in hand towards his car. He would hold her hand instead his cane. A common picture if they were outside of work together. Annie didn't mention it to him, but she loved it no matter. He had a firm grip on her hand but not to tight. If he was completely honest with himself didn't need the cane. His balance was perfect after years of practice, but he couldn't stand the pitiful looks and he feared embarrassing himself openly, so he used them as security blankets.

After a short drive to Monument Park Auggie parked and got out of the car. He walked around to the passenger side and opened the door.

"Do you trust me?" he asked Annie as he pulled a scarf out of his pocket.

"Yeah I do Auggie." Annie answered truthfully and stepped out of the car. Auggie put the scarf gently over her eyes and secured a knot on the back of her head.

"Just wait for a second my dear," Auggie said as he walked to the trunk and collected the backpack he'd prepared before he went to pick Annie up. He grabbed his cane as well and walked back to the passenger door to collect Annie.

"Put your hand onto my elbow and walk a half step behind me so you can feel my movements Chérie." Annie obliged and they strolled around the park until Auggie found the perfect place. He asked her to wait a little while and made quick work of spreading the blanket he'd brought, lighting the candles and arranging the fruit and the bottle of champagne. Finally he sat down on the ground and arranged his legs.

"You can take the scarf off Annie," Auggie said and waited eagerly for her reaction.

Annie pulled off the scarf and gasped; she had never been on the receiving end of such a romantic surprise and the sight of her handsome man sitting on the blanket with an expectant look on his face nearly brought her to tears. Auggie had outdone himself this time.

"Say something Annie, please" he pleaded seeing just the small glimmer in her eyes. "Is it bad?"

Annie got down on her knees and wrapped her arms forcefully around Auggie. She kissed him and smiled. "This is so beautiful Auggie. Thank you." Annie smiled through her tears.

"Everything for you my dear."

They enjoyed the treats Auggie had brought and snuggled up against each other and watching the stars. Lots of more kisses were exchanged, goo goo eyes were shown. After two hours outside Annie began to shiver.

"Come on Annie, let us get home and warm up with some more cuddling?" Auggie smiled mischievously at Annie who just nodded. Annie sat up and began to collect the remnants of the surprise while Auggie turned and got himself upright on his feet. He had done it like this before Annie just one other time but he knew she wasn't embarrassed by his disability, so he wasn't as self-conscious as before. Annie collected the blanket at the end and offered him his cane.

Half an hour later they entered Auggie's apartment, canes in the car.

"Get yourself comfortable while I make some hot chocolate. Then I'll throw on some sweats." Annie said, knowing Auggie had to get out of his prosthesis to prevent from any pressure marks or sores. She had researched a lot in amputation and what it involved. She had seen Auggie without his prosthesis more times now, but never without the liners, even though they shared a bed nearly every weekend.

They ended up with an action movie so with so little plot that they didn't feel they were missing something during their many make-out sessions. She couldn't even remember what movie she just had seen as she walked into the bathroom, leaving Auggie to deal with turning off his entertainment system while she got ready for bed.

After Auggie was done in the bathroom he contemplated if he was ready to show Annie his residual limbs or not. He decided he wasn't ready for it so he just turned the light out and then rolled the liners down under the blanket. He hoped someday he could show them to Annie, but not tonight. He thanked God for Annie's patience and that she didn't pressure him into something he wasn't ready for or comfortable with. They settled themselves in the middle of the bed and Annie laid her head on Auggie's chest after a long, hot goodnight kiss. Auggie put his arm around Annie and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Annie lay awake longer thinking about the evening she just had. She couldn't remember experiencing something equally romantic before, not even the night at the beach with Ben could match it. Danielle had talked some sense into her after she'd exploded at Auggie, Annie had confided in her that evening. Danielle hadn't met Auggie, but she knew the man was making her little sister happier than she was in a long time. Annie was aware that Auggie struggled to show her his whole body, but she accepted it. Auggie was so nice and caring around her that it would be worth the wait, even if it was a long one.

After she'd worked through everything in her mind a few times she drifted into a nice dream.


	16. A workday with surprises

Chapter 16

What happened last:

After Auggie was done in the bathroom he contemplated if he was ready to show Annie his residual limbs or not. He decided he wasn't ready for it so he just turned the light out and then rolled the liners down under the blanket. He hoped someday he could show them to Annie, but not tonight. He thanked God for Annie's patience and that she didn't pressure him into something he wasn't ready for or comfortable with. They settled themselves in the middle of the bed and Annie laid her head on Auggie's chest after a long, hot goodnight kiss. Auggie put his arm around Annie and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Annie lay awake longer thinking about the evening she just had. She couldn't remember experiencing something equally romantic before, not even the night at the beach with Ben could match it. Danielle had talked some sense into her after she'd exploded at Auggie, Annie had confided in her that evening. Danielle hadn't met Auggie, but she knew the man was making her little sister happier than she was in a long time. Annie was aware that Auggie struggled to show her his whole body, but she accepted it. Auggie was so nice and caring around her that it would be worth the wait, even if it was a long one.

After she'd worked through everything in her mind a few times she drifted into a nice dream.

_#_#-'-'-_##-#-_

Monday morning Auggie walked into his office with his cane in hand, but he wasn't really using it. He placed it in the corner and walked to his desk, sat down and started to boot up his systems. He was going trough the interoffice mail when the phone on his desk started ringing.

"Anderson, how may I help you?" He answered the call; he didn't recognize the extension the call came from.

"It`s Conrad. Arthur wants to see you ASAP," Arthur Campbell's secretary commanded.

"Oh, okay. I`ll just leave a note for my co-worker and I'll be right up." He placed the handset back in the cradle and grabbed a post-it pad and a pen. After scribbling a quick note to Annie he stood up and walked out of the office. He placed the note on her computer screen on his way out and headed to the elevators.

"Hey. He's waiting for you, just go straight in," Conrad announced when Auggie walked in to the front office. Auggie knocked on the half open door and walked in after Mr. Campbell looked up from his desk.

"Good morning, August," he greeted Auggie and extended his right hand. Auggie took it and after a quick handshake Arthur gestured for the chairs in front of his desk. "Thanks for coming so quickly, please have a seat."

"I called you up here for three reasons." Straight to the point as always, Auggie thought. "First thing; thank you for attending the black tie event," Arthur said, and then he moved on. "I have a special mission for you. I want you to hack into a database that belongs to the Syrian Intelligence Corps. I want you to search the name in the folder and give me a full rundown of everything you find." He grabbed a folder on his desk and handed it to Auggie; he grabbed it and quickly read through the first couple of pages before he looked up at Arthur again.

"Okay, I`ll do my best to get into their system, but I'll need some time to figure it out."  
"That´s okay August. The last thing I need you to do is to replace Joan, starting tomorrow morning. She has been acting weird lately; I think she needs some downtime. We're going on vacation tomorrow, but she doesn't know about it. Please keep it a secret."  
"No problem. I'll make sure everything here runs smoothly to the best of my ability." Auggie looked nervous for a second. "I'll need my clearance to be higher while I'm in charge."  
"I've taken care of everything August. Please don't be self-conscious. You're the right man for the job; you're already second in command in the division," Arthur said with a stern voice.  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence, I won't disappoint you."  
"That's everything, August. Thank you." Arthur stood up and walked around his desk. He noticed that Auggie didn't have his cane with him. Auggie stood as well and after shaking hands with Arthur he left his office.

-.-.-.-.-.

Annie arrived at the office carrying two to-go cups filled with coffee and she was clearly disappointed when her boyfriend (yes, her boyfriend) wasn't at his desk. She looked around the office and spotted a post-it note on her screen, then she noticed that Auggie's cane, which he mostly used at work these days, was leaning against the wall in the corner where he usually left it, meaning he was there. She placed his coffee in front of his keyboard, hoping he'd be back before it got cold, and then she placed her own coffee on her desk. Her system was booting up when she heard Auggie's familiar hinky gait approaching. She could recognize the sound of his footsteps from miles away. She smiled up at him when he entered their workspace. He closed the door behind him; glad the glass wall was a mirrored one so they had complete privacy. Auggie pulled Annie into an embrace and kissed her lips. She eagerly reciprocated; they hadn't had any time together the previous day and she wanted to make up for it.

"I've got coffee for you handsome. What's with that big smile?" Annie asked, curious about why he was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Starting tomorrow morning you have to call me Boss, my dear. Joan is going on vacation, so I'm going to be filling in as division leader." Auggie told her, he was beaming with pride.

"That`s awesome Auggie! How long will I have to call you the great master?" Annie said with a teasing smirk.

"I don't know. Please keep it a secret until it's official tomorrow, Joan knows nothing, Arthur's surprising her. Okay?"

Annie nodded.

"Let's get to work, dear. I have your next assignment in my inbox, I'll send it to you now."

Auggie took a seat and logged into his system. He was already thinking about how he'd do the hack for Arthur.

A few hours later his left leg started to hurt, but Auggie chose to ignore it for as long as he could.

As lunchtime approached Annie walked up to Auggie's desk, she noticed his hunched posture; he normally sat rod straight in his chair.

"Hey handsome! Want to get a bite to eat and maybe get take a stroll around the park after?" she asked.

"Yeah, why not. I think some exercise will be good for me." He winced when he stood up.

"What`s wrong?" Annie asked, worry lacing was lacing her voice and evident on her face.

"My left leg is aching and the pain is getting steadily worse."

"Maybe you should go home? How much longer do you have to work? Are you nearly done with your assignment?"

"Not long. An hour, maybe two. As soon as I'm done I'll go home."

"I make you a deal; you keep working and I'll go get us something to eat. Take a mild painkiller with your meal, finish your assignment and go home. I'll join you at your apartment as soon as I'm done with my assignment. How does it sound?" Annie asked, hoping she was disguising how worried she was. She didn't want Auggie to take it as pity.

"Sounds good, it's a great idea. Thanks."

Twenty minutes later Annie walked back into the office carrying a tray full of food. They ate mostly in silence and Auggie got straight back to work after taking some Ibuprofen.

An hour and a half later he printed everything he'd managed to find. He called up to Arthur's office and informed Conrad that he'd bring everything up within a few minutes. He grabbed the pages from the printer, put everything into an Eyes-Only folder and shut down his computer. He grabbed his bag and cane and walked over to Annie's desk.

"Honey, I'm going up to the headmasters office to drop the documents off and then I'll go home. Just take your time, if you're not ready to leave just come over to my place when you're done. There's a spare key in the flower pot outside my door."

"Okay Auggie, I'll be over as soon as possible."

Auggie left and Annie watched him walk down the hallway toward the elevator. He was limping and it hurt to see the man she loved in pain.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When Auggie got home he walked straight into his walk-in closet. He knew he had to remove his prosthetics to relieve the pressure on his stumps and he wasn't in the mood to hand walk around the condo. He grabbed his wheelchair from where he kept it in the back of the closet and sat down. He quickly removed the prosthetics and changed into a pair of shorts. He left his pants and prosthetics on the floor in the closet.

He wheeled himself to the couch after he'd made a detour to the kitchen to get his pills and something to drink. He transferred to the couch and took downed the painkillers with a swig of water. He passed out almost immediately from the strong painkillers.

An hour later Annie entered the condo. She was worried out of her mind, wondering what state Auggie would be in when she arrived. She took in the sight of the wheelchair by the couch; she had already seen it in his closet, but she hadn't seen him use it. The pain had to be bad since had gotten it out. Annie headed to the kitchen, searching for some icepacks and towels. Before she'd left the office she'd done some research on amputees and pain and she'd found out that ice could relieve the pain. When she got back to the living room she wrapped a large ice pack around each of his legs. She moved cautiously to make sure she didn't wake or startle Auggie. When she finished she walked into the bedroom and changed into her yoga pants and a tank top, then she climbed into bed to take a nap 'til Auggie woke up.

Auggie woke up, feeling a pressure on his stumps he didn't recognize. He opened his eyes and looked down. He saw the towels and began to unwrap them; revealing the icepacks as soon as the towels was gone. He removed them and felt his liners; they were really cold. He sat up and realized his pain had decreased and he became more aware of his surroundings.

"Annie?" he called out. She didn't answer, but he knew she was there; the scent of her perfume was fresh. He transferred to the chair and began the search. He found her curled up on his side of the bed, clutching his pillow. He wheeled around to her side of the bed and climbed into the bed behind Annie.

"Honey wake up," he whispered in her ear.

Annie stirred and turned around to face him. "Hey handsome how are you?"

"I'm better and I'm hungry. What do you want to eat?"

"Anything is fine with me as long as I don't have to cook. Please order in, okay?"

"Your wish is my command," Auggie said with a smile. He transferred back to the wheelchair and wheeled into the living room where he grabbed his landline phone and called for a delivery from Francesco's.

Annie came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Auggie laid his hands over her arms that were wrapped around his chest.

"Thank you for the icepack, how did you know?"

"I've been doing some research. I read a lot. Some aluminum foil could work even better. It could trigger the nerve endings, but the liners have to be removed. I know you're not ready for me to see your stumps uncovered yet, so I decided to go with the ice since it can be wrapped over the liners."

Auggie sported an overwhelmed, but loving smile. He hadn't really let anyone in on all the implications of being an amputee and how to deal with it. His parents only knew the absolute basics about his injuries. He didn't want to burden them with it and he didn`t want to bother them at all. They supported his decisions.

"This is very kind of you, Annie. Because you handled it as good as you did, I may be getting around without using the wheelchair tomorrow. I don't have to worry about the embarrassment of coming to work in the wheelchair."

"Was it phantom pain or what was it? If you don't mind me asking handsome?"

"It was kind of a mix, first just itching and pain in my ankle and then some sort of a pain caused by the pin in the prosthesis," Auggie told her honestly, but he blushed nonetheless.

Annie pulled him into a hug and by laying her hand over the stump nearest to her she showed him that she wasn't bothered at all.

Their embrace lasted for a long time. Sometime later they pulled apart and went on to discuss the following weekend.

They were talking about her plans for Sunday when Annie's phone started ringing.

"Annie speaking." It was her sister, Danielle.

"I'll ask him. Hold on for a moment Danielle." She muted the microphone on her iPhone and turned to Auggie.

"Are you free on Thursday? My sister wants to meet you and she's throwing a barbecue she wants us to come to." Annie looked into his eyes, seeing how insecure and worried he was. "Please for me? We will leave as son as you want, okay?"

"I'm not sure about this, but for you I'll come," he murmured.

"We will be there Dani. Love you."

_-####-##'

Thank you for reading. Please Review.

Thanks to Millemini for her quick work.


	17. The Brooks Family

Chapter 17 The Brooks Family

What happened last:

"Are you free on Thursday? My sister wants to meet you and she's having a barbecue she wants us to come to." Annie looked into his eyes, seeing how insecure and worried he was. "Please for me? We will leave as soon as you want, okay?"

"I'm not sure about this, but for you I'll come," he murmured.

"We will be there Dani. Love you."

_-:-_:…-_-::-_.

To think Auggie was nervous would be an absolute understatement; his heart was pounding as he drove to Annie's house. He felt like a nervous wreck. He'd picked her up that morning and they'd spent the afternoon at his apartment, 'til it was time for Danielle's barbecue that evening.

Annie put a hand over Auggie's on the steering wheel. "Deep breaths Auggie. Don't be nervous, nothing bad is going to happen. I'm sure my sister and her family will like you."

Auggie was grateful for Annie's reassurances, but he couldn't help that his mind was running on high gear. His fear off getting stared at like an animal in the zoo was his main worry. He hoped that Annie's kindness ran in the family.

"It's not that esay Annie, I've endured plenty of encounters with narrow-minded people who couldn't get past staring at my legs. Some people reject me because of them and think that my mind was blown away with my legs and talk to me like I'm stupid or something."

Auggie wanted to believe that this evening would not end in a catastrophe but he wasn't so sure of it. Five minutes later he pulled into the Brooks' driveway. Annie leaned over after he stopped the engine and gave him a small, but lingering kiss. Then she got out of the car and walked to the front and waited for Auggie to join her. As soon as he was beside her, she looped her arm through his free arm and they walked to the front door. Annie pushed the doorbell.

A few seconds later, the door opened. "August, it's nice to finally meet the man Annie is talking so warmly about," Danielle gushed.

"Hello Mrs. Brooks, it's nice to meet you too," Auggie held out his right hand for her to shake.

Danielle looked him straight in the eyes, took his hand and pulled him for a warm hug. He nearly toppled over, but he had his cane as a safety measure so he managed to keep his balance. He blushed and looked over at Annie, hoping she'd come to the rescue.

"Hands off my boyfriend Dani. Can we come in now? I didn't dress up to stand on your front porch all evening," Annie said, gesturing to her dress.

"Oh, where are my manners. Please come in and make yourself at home." Danielle stepped back and gestured for them to step inside. When everyone was inside she closed the door and led the way into the dining room. As they came closer Auggie could hear voices of children, presumably Katia and Chloe and a male voice as well. He was had a feeling the evening wouldn't end with disaster; he felt welcome.

"August, I want to meet you the rest of the family. Over there is my beloved husband Michael and, " Katia and Chloe were running towards her, "this is Katia and Chloe, our little troublemakers."

Auggie walked up to Michael, very aware that he was being watched from five sets of eyes. He straightened himself more so he was showing his height and held out his right hand to Michael.

"Hello Mr. Brooks, thanks for inviting me," Auggie said as Michael shook his hand.

"Please, it's Danielle and Michael," Michael said and smiled warmly.

"Okay, and I'm Auggie." He smiled his trademark smile.

"Have a seat over there Auggie." Danielle pointed to the chair he wanted him in. As he took his seat everyone else gathered around the table and took their seats as well. Danielle was the perfect hostess and asked what everyone wanted to drink. After she'd gotten everyone their preferred drinks she asked about Annie and Auggie's plans for the weekend were.  
"I don't know Dani, Auggie wants it to be a surprise." Annie answered, giving Danielle a stern look that clearly told her to not ask more questions. Before Danielle could answer the clock on the oven started buzzing and she stood up and made her way to the kitchen. After she had the bread out of the oven, Michael took charge of the grill.

"We have everything from chicken to lamb, what do you want?" Michael asked.

Katia answered, "I want to have some chicken breast."  
"Daddy, can I get some lamb? Please" Chloe said.

After everyone had their choice of meat they filled their plates with side dishes. Auggie waited until everyone began to eat and took the first bite of the garlic butter bread. It was delicious, although not as good as his mother's. It lacked maternal love. The conversation flowed easily and it was a lovely evening. Auggie got more comfortable every minute.  
When everyone had finished eating Danielle began to gather up the plates. Annie and Michael stood as well and helped with clearing the table. Just as Auggie had gotten to his feet and had grabbed a hold of the salad bowl disaster struck; Chloe knocked into his chair and the chair knocked into him. Chloe fell on her knees, the chair tumbled to the side and Auggie began to sway because of the impact. He let go of the bowl and held his hands out to take some of the impact. Auggie landed hard on the floor and was as red as the grass was green; he was beyond embarrassed. Chloe was crying, she had a cut on her knee that was bleeding. Auggie scooted closer to her, his uncle-instincts kicking in. Annie, Danielle and Michael came out to find out what the noise was. They didn't know wether to laugh or cry from the sight that met them. Auggie was on the floor, more lying than sitting up, examining Chloe's knee. Chole was sobbing and her cheeks were wet from tears. She was constantly apologizing; "I'm so sorry Mr. Auggie, I didn't pay attention."  
"It's okay Chloe, nothing happened, I'm fine. Just stay calm and if someone brings me the first aid kit I'll patch up your knee in no time. I'm very good at fixing bloody knees."

"I'll get it for you," Danielle said to Auggie. Michael followed her to the kitchen to get a broom and a mop to clean up the broken salad bowl. Annie knelt down next to Auggie and whispered; "Do you need help to get into another position?"  
He shook his head and Annie remembered what he had told her; children didn't get awkward around her.

Danielle came out of the kitchen and handed the first aid kit over to Auggie.

"Look Chloe, I'm going to swipe with this big Q-tip around the wound to check if there's anything stuck in it." Chloe nodded nervously, but she stopped crying. Auggie told her everything he did, step by step, and after a few moments later he placed a Band-Aid on her knee. "All done! Go tell your Mom you've been brave and deserve something sweet."

With that she got up and walked away, leaving Michael and Annie with him. Michael was cleaning up the remains of the shattered salad bowl and Annie was by his side. He turned around, positioned his legs and struggled to his feet, he knew he was being watched, but felt it was more embarrassing to stay on the floor. A moment later he was up and he tried his best to straighten out his clothes and wipe off the stains when he heard small footsteps approaching.  
"Thank you Mr. Auggie. Can I hug you?" Chloe asked shyly. Auggie smiled and gathered her up into his arms and gave her a quick hug. He felt a hand on his shoulder and felt a quick kiss on his cheek. "Thank you Auggie. You really are good with children," Danielle complimented him.

"You're welcome Danielle. I have four older brothers and they all have kids. Some older than your girls, some younger." Auggie answered, his expression was unreadable. It looked like he was torn between missing, longing and sadness.

After the incident the kids were put to bed and the adults were in the living room, nursing their drinks. They talked about sport and some other safe topics. It was 11 a.m. when Annie and Auggie bid the Brooks goodbye and headed out. When they were alone Annie asked if he Auggie wanted to spend the night at her place, in the guesthouse. Before they'd left Auggie's apartment she had secretly packed his toiletries and some other things she knew he needed, as well as a change of clothes for him in her bag.

"I don't have any of my things here and you know I need some stuff," Auggie said, clearly embarrassed, hanging his head.

"Don't worry Auggie, I have some things for you right in my bag okay?" She gave him a pleading look, she knew he couldn't resist.

_'''''_'''''_

Thanks for reading! Please review!

Thanks to my beta Millemini, she is doing some awesome work.


End file.
